Horo & Len
by Rail-Tezca
Summary: que puedo decir, shomen Ai, HoroLen, medio cursi y hecho por Maki y Yo...
1. Night School

_**OK esta historia fue hecha por Maki interpretando a Horokeu Usui y Yo (Rail-Tezca) interpretando a Ren o Len Tao, bueno espero que les guste, probablemente sea un One-Shot, pero no estén tan seguros igual y se nos ocurre continuarla, por cierto es un Shomen Ai, es decir un Yaoi Horo-Len, ósea homo-fóbicos adiós, bye, cuídense, largo! Los demás disfruten el Fic…**_

_**Atte. Yo es decir Rail-Tezca.**_

_**Night School**_

_Sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la última clase. El peliazul tomó su cuaderno (que de cuaderno sólo tenía el nombre era más bien un montón de hojas con una espiral chata en medio) y sin meterla siquiera en la mochila, salió corriendo del aula para llegar lo antes posible a donde lo habían citado la noche anterior. Un muchacho de cabellera verde lo miró cuando salía volando por la puerta del salón_

_-Horo, ya te vas_

_El aludido solo lo miró por un segundo_

_-Disculpa, tengo algo que hacer. Te veo el lunes_

_Gritó, y salió de la habitación como una exhalación_

**Len tao caminaba lentamente por los jardines de la escuela sin prestar mucha atención a nada, no podía creer que estuviera ahí, y en sima estuviera esperando, pero en fin, ese chico le hacia hacer cosas extrañas**

**Cuando al fin lo vio, desarreglado como siempre, con el remedo de cuaderno en mano, y el morral en la otra, era tierno en su caos.**

**-Llegas tarde como siempre Holo**

_El ainu estaba tan airado de correr, que sólo atinó a pararse en seco frente al muchacho de cabellos violetas, haciendo caso omiso del apodo_

_-Disculpa la vieja de historia mucha tarea_

**-excusas, como siempre, y dios mío quieres arreglarte un poco**

_Horo levantó la vista, y miró al chico a los ojos. Sonrió, divertido_

_-Tú siempre cuidando las apariencias, Len_

**Len no pudo evitar dar media sonrisa y sin decir más empezó a caminar**

_El peliazul se pasó una distraída mano por el cabello, y comenzó a seguir al muchacho de ojos claros. La escuela estaba llena de gente, chicos que se encontraban con amigos de otros grupos, Maestros que esquivaban alumnos, algunas parejas sumidas en la sombra de la explanada levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna_

**Las clases nocturnas eran un fastidio, pero Len no había podido negarse a ir a esa escuela cuando el ainu se lo pidió.**

**Al salir de las instalaciones de la escuela, Len volteo a ver al chico de cabellos azules detenidamente, sus ámbar ojos se posaron en los azules casi negros de horo horo**

_El ainu clavó sus ojos en la noche oscura, aspirando el aroma de la penumbra_

_-Que día tan malo. Solo hay algo que lo salva_

_Murmuró el muchacho de cabellos azules, sobándose el cuello con cansancio_

**Len lo miro un momento más antes de voltear a otra parte.**

**-que lo salva hoto hoto**

_Un par de chicos pasaron corriendo al lado de ellos, Horo esperó a que se alejaran para murmurar de nuevo, a la noche_

_-Que hoy sí pude verte, claro._

**Len sonrió suavemente y dirigió una mirada al chico de cabellos azules.**

**-y ah donde vamos**

_HoroHoro miró a Len a los ojos, complacido de la compañía_

_-No sé, hoy mis padres no me esperan hasta las 10 Vamos al parque un rato, si_

_Sugirió el ainu, metiendo su olvidado cuaderno en la mochila maltratada, sin dejar de mirar al chico a su lado_

**-me parece bien, hoy tengo el depa para mi solo, Jun salio de viaje no volverá en una semana, tengo toda la noche, aun que nunca eh pedido permiso para nada**

**Dijo pensativo Len como si tratara de insinuar algo**

**Len miro a Horo directamente a los ojos, no había nadie al rededor y en un parpadeo le robo un beso al chico**

**-si jamás eh pedido permiso para nada.**

**Dijo como comentario triunfal**

_Horo sonrió, complacido, alelado y ruborizado_

_-Si, empezando porque te llevaste mi corazón y aún no me lo regresas, maldito._

_El ainu lo tomó del brazo y o acercó a sí_

_-pero por mí, puedes quedártelo_

_Dijo en un hilo de voz, dando un tierno y cálido beso en su frente_

**-que cursi Horo**

**Dijo len con una sonrisa en la boca y rubor en sus mejillas, jamás aceptaría una de las cursilerías de Horo aun que le encantaba escucharlas**

**-vamos quieres, antes de que alguien nos vea**

_HoroHoro no se lo hizo repetir. Tomó a Len de la mano, aunque éste se opuso al principio, y comenzó a caminar con él por la calle desolada, arrastrando el pobre trapo al que él llamaba mochila. _

_-Admítelo, me adoras -_

**Len volteo a ver a Horo como reclamo, el chico sabia bien que len jamás admitiría eso y aun se atrevía a decir eso**

**-si como a un dolor de estomago**

**Dijo el chico, para después acercarse un poco más al chico de cabellos azules**

_-Como un dolor de estómago después de comer tanto dulce_

_Completó Horokeu, sin poder resistirse, y dando un tierno besito en la punta de la nariz de Len_

_-Admítelo, me adoras_

_Repitió, riendo quedamente_

**Len sonrió, una vez más Horo había ganado.**

**-no horo, no te adoro, te amo**

**Dijo len acercándose más a horo hasta besas románticamente sus labios con pasión y suavidad casi celestial**

_La mochila del ainu cayó al suelo cuando Horo ocupó ambas manos en rodear a Len con sus brazos. Len era muy cálido, muy suave y muy tierno, aunque a éste no le gustara admitirlo_

_-Y sabes que yo no puedo vivir sin ti verdad_

_Preguntó Horokeu entre beso y beso_

**Len no contesto solo sonrió y rodeo al chico por el cuello intensificando el beso.**

**-eres un tonto Loro Loro, un tonto cursi**

**Dijo len antes de volver a besar a Horo con mayor pasión**

_-Todo es tu culpa, tú me has hecho cursi_

_Susurró el ainu estrechando a Len con fuerza mientras volvía a besarlo. De cortos y suaves toques, la actividad entre ellos había pasado a ser una coreografía de largos y profundos besos, dulces y cálidos. _

**-Dios, búsquense un maldito hotel, no anden haciendo sus escenitas en pública.**

**la voz de ana se oyó fría y cortante como siempre, y detrás de ella Yho y Manta saludaron a los chicos mientras cargaban toneladas de bolsas de diferentes tiendas, Len se separo de inmediato y miro apenado a todos poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate y horo simplemente atino a sonreír con mientras sobaba con su mano su nuca.**


	2. Rain Day

**Ok segunda parte… por que ustedes lo pidieron, espero les guste tanto como a maki y yo nos gusto hacerla, nota Shomen Ai, así que homo fóbicos adiós, los demás disfruten de esta historia…**

**Atte. Yo es decir Rail-Tezca**

P.D: soy chico, ya me canse de que me cambien el sexo XD

_** Rain Day **_

**Era una mañana lluviosa, Len tao miraba las gotas que caían en el cristal de la ventana una tras otra, aburrido y deseando hacer otra cosa.**

**-diablos que aburrido es estar solo en el depa**

_Gracias a Ana y compañía, la noche anterior había sido un fiasco, y ahora Len estaba más solo que nadie, mirando cómo el cristal de la ventana se empañaba con su aliento_

**Len miraba por la ventana cuando voltea a ver su celular.**

**-no es muy temprano el muy idiota no hablaría a esta hora, maldita sea mi suerte, y si le hablo... NO eres Len Tao, quien no se digna a llamar a nadie**

**Len suspira y continúa viendo la lluvia caer**

_La calle ya está empapada, y Len siente que su alma está igual que el ambiente: frío y deprimente. Observa la lluvia caer de nuevo, pero ésta vez hay algo más que se moja bajo el cielo nublado: Un joven de cabellos azules, que a pesar de estarse empapando mantiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

**-dios no puede ser, esta loco.**

**Dice Len mientras sonríe y va por unas toallas a esperar que Horo toque a la puerta**

_El joven chino está a medio camino hacia el baño, cuando escucha el timbre del departamento, y se acerca al interfono_

**-quien**

**Cuestiona len con la toalla en mano y sabiendo quien esta al otro lado**

_-Pos yo!_

_Contesta HoroHoro, su voz se escucha agitada por la carrera que de seguro se echó desde el jardín hasta el interfono._

_-No vas a abrirme? Me estoy mojando!_

**Len mira el botón unos segundos mientras cuenta en voz baja.**

**-10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1..**

**Presiona el botón y un chirrido le indica a Horo que la puerta esta abriéndose**

_De inmediato la empuja, y sacudiéndose el cabello con la mano comenzó a subir los diez pisos que lo separaban de Len, ya que estaba demasiado apurado como para esperar a que el ascensor llegara. Claro que no contaba con que estaba mojado y cansado, así que cuando al fin tocó a la puerta, HoroHoro estaba con la Lengua de fuera, jadeando como un perro_

**Después de esperar junto a la puerta el largo tiempo que le tomase al desesperado de Horo subir los 10 pisos corriendo y todo por no esperar el ascensor, Len escucho el timbre y aun así se tomo el tiempo para ir a abrir la puerta.**

**-Hola**

**Dijo Len mientras le lanzaba la toalla al otro en la cara y se daba media vuelta para regresar de nuevo al departamento.**

_El chico cayó al suelo, vencido por el peso de la tela_

_-Ay, son demasiados pisos..!_

**-claro bobo, pero nunca tomas el ascensor**

**Dijo len sentándose en una silla del comedor.**

**-ahora ven aquí para que te seque, antes de que te enfermes**

_HoroHoro sintió que se ruborizaba. Sonrió, y se acercó gateado a Len, aún respirando agitadamente. _

_-Vaya, tengo la chaqueta empapada.._

_Murmuró, como quien no quiere la cosa, y se despojó de la prenda antes de llegar a los pies de Len. _

_-Hola.. -dijo_

**Len lo miro con media sonrisa en la boca, luchaba por no reírse, así que tomo la toalla y empezó a secar suavemente el cabello del peliazul, para después continuar con su cuello.**

_El ainu abrazó al chico, mojándolo también_

_-Si.. Y creo que voy a necesitar un baño caliente.._

_Horo besó a Len en la barbilla, aprovechando que estaba hincado y entre las piernas del chino. Comenzó a trazar círculos en su espalda, con un dedo frío por la lluvia helada_

**-me estas empapando, quítate esa ropa y vete al baño, espera no en ese orden**

**Dijo Len tratando de no sonreír y sonar lo más serio posible**

_El ainu ignoró el comentario, y dio otro suave beso, esta vez en el cuello de Len. Sonrió contra su piel, y se acercó un poco más, provocando que toda su ropa terminara mojada_

_-Ah.. Quieres decir que como estoy mojado debo quitarme la ropa.._

_HoroHoro metió una de sus frías manos debajo de la camiseta del otro muchacho_

**Ren sintió el escalofrió provocado por la mano de Horo pero a su vez un calor lo invadió de momento, tratándose de controlar el chico de china se separo un poco de horo.**

**-ven es mejor que prepare el baño, len camino hacia el baño seguido a lo cerca por horo**

_Ni qué decir que el ainu ya no sentía frío. Siguió a Len, mirando lo gracioso que se veía, la mitad de su ropa mojada y la otra seca.._

**Len se recargo en la pared y con horo en a sus espaldas abrió la llave del agua caliente que empezó a caer con su suave sonido, Len volteo a ver a HOro y con una picar sonrisa le indico que se acercase**

_El ainu cerró la puerta del baño antes de acercarse al muchacho, tocándolo apenas, esperando_

**Len abraso a Horo por el cuello y beso con pasión sus labios, en un corto beso.**

**-me has mojado todo, creo que ahora yo también tendré que tomar un baño, con el ruido del agua cayendo y un vapor llenándolo todo, len despojo a Horo de su playera mientras lo besaba en cuello y labios con lujuria**

_El peliazul solo lo dejaba hacer, ofreciéndole su piel desnuda e intentando que sus gemidos no sonaran demasiado en el eco del baño. Con ambas manos, tomó a Len de la cintura y luego comenzó a deslizar sus manos hacia arriba, pasando por su pecho y llevándose la playera del joven en el camino_

**Len despojo sus pies de su calzado sin dejar de besar a horo y lentamente lo condujo al chorro de agua caliente que baño sus cuerpos, semidesnudos, les besaba y acariciaba la espalda de horo dejándose llevar por el deseo, al poco rato el baño era un sauna lleno de vapor, donde el azulejo blanco de las paredes se empañaba y llenaba de suaves gotas**

_Len sintió las manos ansiosas del ainu en su cadera esta vez, bajando más y más, Lentamente. HoroHoro buscó el broche de los pantalones del chico, sin dejar de besar más y más profundamente a Len en todo momento. _

**Len beso el cuello del chico, mientras con sus hábiles manos despojo al chico de sus pantalones, dejándolos caer al suelo húmedo y acariciando con sus manos sus muslos torneados por el ejercicio y calentados suavemente por el agua**

_El ainu dejó escapar un ronco suspiro, que resonó por todo el baño_

_-Len? Estás bien?_

_Dijo alguien del otro lado de la puerta, y un par de ligeros golpes sonaron en ella, pidiendo permiso para entrar_

**-JUN**

**Dijo len casi gritando, y haciendo a un lado al peliazul**

**-estoy bien gracias, que no regresabas hasta la otra semana**

**Dijo len lo más calmado que pudo y recargándose sobre la puerta del baño**

_Horo cayó al suelo, y se tapó la boca para no soltar un quejido, del golpazo que se había dado al caer_

**Len volteo a ver a Horo en voz baja y le indico que guardara silencio.**

**-yun vas ah estar mucho tiempo en el departamento**

**Pregunto len desde la puerta**

**-si, la convención se cancelo, por que preguntas**

**-no por nada**

**Dijo le y después sentándose en la taza del baño dijo en voz baja**

**-carajo, por que siempre alguien tiene que intervenir**

_-Eh? Intervenir en qué? Len? Qué haces? Voy a pasar.. Estás bien?_

_HoroHoro casi da un brinco de dos metros_

**-no en nada, tranquila todo esta bien, por que no vas por algo de comer creo que la alacena esta vacía.**

**Grito len rezando por que su hermana no entrara y lo descubriese ahí mojado y con su Koi semidesnudo**

_Horo apoyó a Len en silencio, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente_

_Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos_

_-..Eh, está bien.. _

_Dijo Jun del otro lado de la puerta_

**Gracias dios mío pensó Len no se iba a arriesgarse a decirlo, así que espero a oír la puerta del departamento cerrarse para tomar las cosas de Horo y sacarlo de ahí.**

**-vete ahora, antes de que nos descubran OK**

**Dijo len**

_HoroHoro comenzó a llorar cómicamente_

_-Pero está lloviendo, estoy mojado, tengo frío.. Y no traigo pantalones.. No puedes fingir que vine a visitarte en lo que tu hermana iba y venía? _

**Len lo medito un momento, no era mala idea, aun que no iba a admitir que era buena.**

**-OK quédate en el baño date una ducha caliente y yo le digo a Yun que llegaste cuando me acababa de salir de bañar OK**

**Len salio del baño y cerro la puerta tras el no sin antes darle un beso al chico, y ir a su habitación a ponerse algo seco y en buen estado**

_Los cánticos desafinados del ainu se escuchaban hasta su habitación_

**Len no pudo atinar más que ah sonreír con resignación al escuchar a Horo cantando a todo pulmón.**


	3. Boring and Lovely

Hola Soy yo de nuevo, espero que este capitulo les guste, Maki les manda saludos jijiji, y pues disfruten de la historia por que no se me ocurre que más decir Bye.

Atte. Yo es decir Rail-Tezca

_** Boring and Lovely **_

_Cambió al canal. Nada. Un canal más arriba. Nada_

_-MALDITA TARDE MÁS ABURRIDA!_

_Vociferó HoroHoro, harto a más no poder. Desde el piso de arriba, su hermana le contestó en el mismo tono de voz_

_-HOROHORO, HAS FAVOR DE CALLARTE! Estoy estudiando!_

_El ainu no hizo caso, y miró el celular. Tenía tantas ganas de hablarle a Len! Pero él le había dicho que si se habían salvado por un pelo la vez anterior, ahora debían mantener las apariencias. Al menos mientras Jun estuviera en casa_

**Len miraba el celular preguntándose si Horo lo llamaría, sabia que el había dicho eso de las apariencias y de más pero tenia tantas ganas de ver a Horo, la tarde era preciosa, el sol brillaba y len estaba ahí viendo el celular deseando que sonara**

_Una vocecita chillona sacó a Horo de su ensimismamiento_

_-Horo, acompáñame _

_-Eh? A donde?_

_Preguntó el ainu a su hermana. Pilikka estaba con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos._

_-Necesito ir por algo a la papelería. Podemos ir antes de que entres a la escuela?_

_El ainu bostezó_

_-Como quieras.._

_Tomó su teléfono y se colocó los zapatos. Hoy no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos.._

**Len seguía mirando el teléfono y después la ventana para por ultimo ver el reloj, aun faltaban 4 horas para las clases y no iba a pasar todas esas cuatro horas viendo el celular y esperando que sonara así que tomo sus cosas, se arreglo y salio a caminar, para así al menos despejar su mente**

**Len caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo cuando vio a una pareja de peliazulados, que le hizo poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de inmediato disimulo y empezó a caminar hacia ellos haciendo como si no los reconociera**

_Ambos Usui estaban tan amodorrados que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del chino, hasta que estuvo casi enfrente de ellos. La chica gritó, colgándose de su cuello_

_-LEEEN! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! _

_Detrás de ella, el mayor de los ainus sintió que un gato rasguñaba su estómago por dentro del coraje de ver a otra persona colgada del cuello de Len. No importaba que fuera su hermana .._

_-Si, bien Pilikka, suéltalo, qué no ves que no puede respirar?_

_Dijo, rojo hasta más no poder, agarrando con las garras a Pilikka y obligándola a que soltara al chico de ojos dorados. La ainu se enfadó_

_-Uy, Horo: Sólo es un saludo! Además, yo no lo veo diario, como tú.. _

_"Yo tampoco lo veo diario" Pensó HoroHoro, recordando aquél fin de semana arruinado por Jun Tao, y se sonrojó_

_Carraspeó para quitarse algo de los nervios que traía encima_

_-Eh.. Y bueno, Len. Qué haces por aquí? Vienes a comprar algo?_

_Dijo en voz baja, casi sin pode controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la emoción en su pecho_

**Len se sorprendió al recibir el saludo de la ainu, pero en cuanto Horo se la quito de encima se sintió mejor, viendo al ainu tan cerca recordó lo sucedido la otra ocasión y cuando este se sonrojó el supuso que el ainu había pensado en lo mismo, cuando horo le pregunto que hacia ahí len tuvo que aguantarse para no decir buscándote.**

**-nada, solo caminaba sin rumbo fijo y ustedes vienen a comprar algo**

_Horo sintió que se sonrojaba más al sentir la mirada de Len posada en él_

_-Eh.. Pues aquí, acompañando a mí hermana, VERDAD, PILIKKA!_

_Dijo entre dientes, fulminado a la peliazuldad con la mirada y empujándola dentro del local más cercano_

_La chica soltó un grito_

_-OYE!_

_HoroHoro aprovechó y tomó a Len de la mano_

_-Vamos.._

_Y comenzó a correr con él detrás, dejando a Pilikka plantada_

**Len sintió la mano de horo y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, y cuando este lo jalo no dudo en correr a su lado feliz de la vida.**

**-a donde vamos**

**Como si importara pensó Len al escuchar su propia pregunta**

_-Como si importara.. Solo quiero estar contigo! Vamos, antes de que mi hermana decida seguirnos.._

**Len sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Horo y corrió a su lado con una sonrisa en su boca era divertido correr al lado de su amante, pero después de correr largo rato Len empezaba a agotarse, cuando vio un parque.**

**-Horo, creo que tu hermana ya no nos sigue, y si nos detenemos en ese parque**

_El ainu no se lo hizo repetir, llegó a la banca más cercana y se echó en ella, jalando a Len de la camiseta para que quedaran lo más juntos posible, y ahí lo besó en la frente, colorada y caliente por el esfuerzo_

_-Cómo te atreves a impedirme verte..? Qué no ves que no puedo vivir sin ti?_

_HoroHoro levantó su barbilla y lo besó en los labios_

**Len sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y aun más al sentir los labios de Horo besándolo, beso que el respondió con igual o más pasión**

**Len abrasaba el cuello del ainu y presionaba sus labios a los suyos mientras con la otra mano acariciaba los azules cabellos de su amante**

_Sin saber cómo, de pronto Horo se encontró recostado en la banca, con Len debajo de él, y ambos envueltos en un cálido abrazo y un largo beso. El ainu ya había extrañado esos momentos.. _

**Len sentía el calido cuerpo de Horo envolviéndolo y la suavidad de sus manos acariciándolo, a la par de esos deliciosos labios que lo besaban una y otra vez insaciables, Len deseaba perderse por completo en los brazos de Horo, cuando un leve gemido se escapo de sus labios, volteo a ver a horo sonriente y apenado**

_Len era tan lindo sonrojado!_

_-Ay Len.. Te quiero!_

**-tonto**

**Dijo len con voz seria**

**-solo me quieres**

**Dijo len mirando fijamente a los ojos de Horo, los cristales ambarinos de Len miraban a los obscuros ojos azules casi negros de horo, esperando una respuesta**

_La mirada del paliazul se suavizó_

_-Claro que no. Te amo de aquí al cielo. De aquí al Sol. De aquí a la esquina más alejada del Universo, y de regreso, mi hermoso Len Tao.._

_Murmuró HoroHoro, depositando un beso en el cuello del chico_

**Len sonrió y después de que horo besara su cuello, lo miro de nuevo a sus hermosos ojos y dijo.**

**-bien por que yo siempre te amere un poco más**

**Len sonrió y luego beso a su amor con gran ternura en un beso en el que le entregaba toda su alma y esencia**

_HoroHoro lo estrechó contra su pecho_

_-No Len, en eso te equivocas. YO siempre te amaré más, aunque no te guste admitirlo._

**Len estuvo apunto de iniciar una tonta discusión con horo por quien amaba más a quien pero al sentir la cercanía de horo todo desaprecio de su mente, solo estaba ahí horo y era todo suyo, bueno también estaba ese niño que no dejaba de verlos**

**Cuando len recapacito en su observación aventó a Horo quien cayó al suelo provocando la risa del niño.**

_Uno de los tenis de HoroHoro terminó estrellado en la frente del mocoso chismoso_

_-Se PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AHÍ? VAMOS; LARGO!_

_Vociferó el ainu a todo pulmón, MUY enfadado por la interrupción_

**El pequeño salió corriendo y len miro a horo algo ofendido.**

**-bueno también a nosotros que se nos ocurre hacer esto en un lugar publico**

_Horo estalló en lágrimas_

_-..Malditos metiches.._

**Len se acercó al ainu y besando su mejilla lo reconforto.**

**-lo se, siempre ahí alguien quien nos molesta, pero pronto tendremos nuestro tiempo lo prometo.**

**Dijo Len volviendo a besar a Horo tiernamente pero esta ves en sus labios**

_El chico no dijo nada. Solo se dejó consentir.. Hasta que un repentino movimiento lo Sobresaltó. Se metió la mano al bolsillo_

_-La otra metiche de mi hermana me recuerda que he de ir a la escuela.. Rayos, otra metomentodo_

_Dijo de malas pulgas el ainu, más y más enfadado cada vez_

_Se levantó de la hierba, y tomó a Len de la mano para ayudarlo a parar_

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos, o no?_

**-Si, no queremos llegar tarde, además podríamos salir temprano e ir a algún lado**

**Dijo len como sugerencia al momento que tomaba la mano de Horo y se levantaba elegantemente**

_Horokeu lo tomó por la cintura_

_-Si.. A algún lugar donde estemos completamente SOLOS_

_Dijo, incinerando con la mirada a un par de muchachos que los miraban con cara de miedo, y acto seguido, besó a Len en los labios, con gentileza_

**Len beso a horo entre apenado y contento, cuando uno de los chicos que los miraba se acercó a ellos.**

**-Len Tao eres tú**

**-si Roseu, soy yo**

**Dijo len separándose de Horo y mirando al chico de cabello verdoso y ojos ámbar**

_HoroHoro miró CONFUNDIDÍSIMO la escena_

**-primito, no deberías hacer eso en publico digo alguien podría verte y quemarte en publico.**

**-alguien como tu roseu**

**Dijo Len mirando al chico fríamente como el hijo hasta casi dejarlo helado.**

**-No primito si eres buen primo nadie sabrá tu oscuro secreto**

**Dijo el chico antes de alcanzar al otro muchacho y salir de ahí, Len los miraba con Odio mientras tomo a HOro de la mano**

**-vámonos**

**Len jaló a Horo**

_El ainu estaba más que extrañado_

_-Qué Rayos fue eso?_

**-mi estúpido primo y su estúpido amigo**

**Contesto Len sin mirar a ver a Horo, mientras caminaba a paso velos sin soltar la mano del Ainu**

_HoroHoro guardó silencio unos instantes_

_-Eh.. Qué pasará ahora, Len..?_

**-nada, el domingo iremos al club juntos y le arruinaremos el rumor a ese estúpido**

**Dijo Len quitado de la pena mientras llegaban a la escuela**

_-QUEEE?_

_Dijo Horokeu, creyendo que tenía cerilla en las orejas_

_-Al club? Al club de golf ese de tu familia y de los pipirisnais-soy-lo-máximo-no-me-mires-que-me-gasto! _

_HoroHoro se jaló de los cabellos_

_-Len, ESTÁS LOCO? No pienso ir ahí de NUEVO! Mira cómo me acribillaron la última vez!_

**-bueno es eso o que yo soporte las constantes habladurías y burlas de mi primo así que si no quieres ir esta bien Horo**

**Dijo len mirando al frente y con voz indiferente como si se tratase de cualquier otro tema.**

**-oh ya se me consigo una novia con la cual me porte cariñoso en publico para que mi primo no tenga pruebas, por cierto tu hermana tiene novio**

**Dijo Len mirando a Horo fijamente con cierta arrogancia en su rostro**

_El ainu no supo a qué frase ponerle más atención, si a la referente a la novia de su novio, o al novio de su hermana_

_Horo se debatió consigo mismo por espacio de unos diez segundo, y se decidió por la mejor respuesta: Tomó a Len de la barbilla, lo jaló y le dio un desesperado beso, luego lo soltó y gritó a todo pulmón_

_-EXPLÍCATE! Cómo que novia! Y CÓMO QUE N0vlo!_

**Len rió suavemente ante la confusión de su Koi, para después besarlo nuevamente.**

**-Tranquilo, no te apures, solo iremos el domingo al club y todo estará bien**

**Dijo Len sonriente**

_Horo cayó al suelo_

_-Ay Len, no me espantes así de nuevo, quieres..?_

**-hay mi Xiao bén, mi amado Xiao bén**

**Dijo Len besando a horo tiernamente.**

_-..Y quieres hablar en un idioma que SÍ entienda! _

_Lloriqueó HoroHoro en el suelo, dejándose mimar_

**Cosa que len hubiera hecho con gusto si no era por que las clases estaban por comenzar**

**-luego te mimare, ahora hay que ir a clases**

**Dijo len jalando a Horo hacia el interior de la escuela**


	4. Aureus Gold

_**OK fue mi error se me olvido indicar lo siguiente lo que aparece con negritas lo escribí yo (rail-Tezca) lo de cursiva lo escribió Maki, bueno eso era la indicación que faltaba, a también quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews nos dan mucho animo y por eso aquí está un capitulo más disfrútenlo.**_

_**Atte. Yo es decir Rail-Tezca**_

_**Aureus Gold**_

**-Quieres darte prisa horokeu usui**

**Grita ren al probador donde horo se esta poniendo unas ropas para ir al club, es una hermosa mañana y ren ha deseado ir de compras, antes de llevar a su amado koi a la casa de la muerte como la llama él.**

_-oye! No me presiones! Éste probador es demasiado pequeño.._

_Hizo una pequeña pausa incómoda_

_-..Además de que estas ropas son ridículas! _

**-vamos es un hermoso conjunto polo, te quedara bien, además es tu color, el azul turquesa siempre te queda bien**

**Dijo len tiernamente mientras miraba la cortina que se movía constantemente**

_-pero ..len! _

_La cortina del probador se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al muchacho alto y despeinado por el movimiento, enjaretado en aquella ropa_

_-..Sabes perfectamente que este tipo de ropa se me ve del nabo..!_

**-se te ve perfecto, no seas payaso, te ves muy bien**

**Dijo len mientras miraba a horo por todas partes, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su sitio**

_El chico también se miraba, sintiéndose como perro de exhibición_

_-pero es que yo con esta ropa parezco maniquí..!_

_Se detuvo, nervioso de que len lo mirara tan escrutadoramente_

**Len se acerco a horo y mirándolo sensualmente dijo**

**-pero eres mi maniquí**

**La distancia se fue acortando tanto que empezó a llamar la atención de algunos de los compradores**

_Por un lado el peliazul se sentía soñado de ser propiedad de len, pero por otro comenzaba a preocuparse de que la gente los mirara. No es que le diera pena estar con len, lo amaba! Pero ..Por andar haciendo ese tipo de exhibiciones, la vez pasada logró que len se metiera en un buen aprieto por su dichoso "primo".._

_Horo tomó suavemente de las manos al joven, y algo sonrojado, dijo en voz baja_

_-len.. La gente.._

**Len cerro un poco más la distancia hasta casi sentir la respiración de horo mezclarse con la suya, una distancia en la que el mínimo movimiento uniría sus labios, la gente los miraba atónitos cuando len poso una mano en el hombro de horo y con delicadeza quito un hilo de la camisa.**

**-listo**

**Dijo para separarse al instante sin darle importancia al acontecimiento**

_La gente volvió a lo suyo, mientras horohoro caía al suelo estrepitosamente_

_-..len, eres mi ídolo.. _

**-lo se**

**Dijo len con elegancia y como si fuera obvio**

**Ahora quítate esas ropas, hay que ver un traje para la noche**

**-creo que el negro se te vería bien, o tu que crees?**

**Cuestiono len mientras miraba a los ojos de horo**

_Horo se levantó del suelo de un salto_

_-no! Otro traje no! Voy a parecer dulce de tamarindo! Todo envuelto en plástico! _

_Horo sonrió y abrazó a len por un hombro_

_-ya sé, mejor no vamos y asunto arreglado..!_

**-nop**

**Tenemos que ir al club y a la cena, y la cena es de gala, este conjunto esta bien para el día pero en la noche necesitaras algo más formal.**

**Hablo len fríamente para después aventar al chico de hokaido dentro de uno de los probadores**

_Len escuchó a horo lloriquear desde el fondo del probador_

_-agh! Odio vestirme formal! Odio ir a ese estúpido club! Odio las reuniones de sociedad pipirisnais!_

_La cabeza del ainu se asomó por la cortina, y miró a len a los ojos_

_-pero creo que puedo aguantarlo por ti, len_

**Len se sonrojó al oír el comentario pero tratando de disimular solo volteo a otra parte y dijo:**

**-déjate de cursilerías y cámbiate, agorita te traigo el traje**

**Len camino hacia los anaqueles tratando de ignorar al peliazul**

_Horo sonrió, complacido, y dijo para sus adentros_

_-claro, huye, cobarde.._

**Al poco rato los chicos salían de la tienda con un mundo de bolsas, len había decidido comprar otras cosas por si las dudas, la lista incluía desde equipo para esquiar hasta trajes de baño, así que mientras horo cargaba la mayor parte len caminaba con dos bolsas en la mano.**

**-horo, quieres comer ya o nos esperamos y en el club compramos algo**

**Cuestiono el chico con voz meditabunda aun que casi podía adivinar la respuesta**

_El ainu estaba tan nervioso por la reunión, que sentía el estómago revuelto. Lo pensó un momento_

_-si llego a tu dichoso club y como lo que sirvan ahí, de seguro me van a criticar de comedor compulsivo o loco maniático, no es así? _

_Esbozó una enorme sonrisa_

_-mejor vamos a comer de una vez_

**Len sonrió complacido mientras miraba un local de comida china**

**-perfecto**

**Tras unas buenas porciones de comida para horo y un plato de arroz cantones para ren, el chico de china jugeteaba con lo poco que le quedaba mientras estaba pensativo y no quitaba la mirada de encima de su lindo koi**

_-ehm, oye, len.. Vas a comerte eso..?_

_Preguntó horo, sin mirar al chino a los ojos_

**-no horo si quieres comételo**

**Dijo sonriente el chico aun que con una voz medio apagada, pasando el plato al "barril sin fondo" horo horo**

_Horo tomó con manos temblorosas el plato que su len le tendía_

_-eh, te pasa algo..?_

**-eh ah (supiro) nada, solo pensaba en que el club te van a comer vivo**

**Dijo len tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, a veces, solo a veces se cansaba de la sociedad y le daban ganas de mandar todo al carajo e irse a otro lado para empezar una nueva vida al lado del chico que más quería.**

**-horo como es tu aldea**

**Cuestiono len con interés**

_Horo ya se sentía con ganas de tirarse de un barranco de lo nervioso que se encontraba, pero al len recordarle su lugar natal, sintió que aquellos nervios tan terribles se disipaban un poco_

_-bueno.. _

_El ainu dejó los palillos y apoyó su cara en sus manos_

_-en hokaido hay muchas tribus. La ainu a la que pertenezco está en la parte más al norte de la isla, en la región más fría de hokaido.._

_Horo esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa_

_-en mi aldea todos cooperamos, nos ayudábamos a construir las chozas, a conseguir alimento, y no habían reuniones hipócritas de sociedad.._

_Dijo mirando de reojo a len_

**Len rio suavemente ante el comentario**

_Horo alargó el brazo y tomó al chico de la mano mientras continuaba _

_-allí las fiestas y reuniones se hacía porque verdaderamente la gente tenía ganas de verse y de sentirse feliz.._

**-suena lindo, tal vez deberíamos ir una temporada**

**Dijo el chino para después mirar su reloj**

**-bueno es hora del show horo**

_El chico estrelló su cara contra la mesa_

_-ay no.. voy a morir.. Me van a matar! Y si no me asesinan, yo te juro que me suicido! _

**Len sonrió ante el acto del chico y se puso de pie tomando una mano de horo y casi llevándolo a rastras fuera del establecimiento mientras este continuaba gritando**

_-aaaaaaaah odio a los ricos! Odio a los popis pipirisnais con los que te juntas! Odio este tipo de reuniones, len! Si salgo vivo de ésta.._

_Horo apretó un poco más la mano de su chico_

_-..si salgo vivo te daré un buen escarmiento, oiste..?_

_Murmuró en el oído de len_

_-por cruel, por obligarme a ponerme en ridículo _

**-no te apures si eres un buen niño te daré un buen premio**

**Dijo len con voz seductora a su escandaloso acompañante**

**El club aureus gold lo más exclusivo de todo el país, las familias más importantes de todo Japón se reúnen ahí para pasar el tiempo, los dos chicos entran en la casa principal y de inmediato una señorita bien uniformada y de sensual figura los aborda**

**-buenos días joven tao, buenos días **

**La señorita hace una mueca al ver al otro chico, pero de inmediato agrega**

**-joven usui, desean algo en especial**

**-por el momento no**

**Dijo len cortantemente y tomando a horo de la mano**

_Horo tragó saliva_

**-que quieres hacer primero, golf, squash, natación, esgrima, equitación, tenis…**

**La lista de opciones era casi interminable y len las decía todas de memoria y como si fueran cualquier cosa**

_Horo suspiró, derrotado_

_-sabes que me da igual.. Hagamos lo que quieras, pero por favor, algo que no me ponga mucho en evidencia..!_

**Len se detuvo un momento a pensar y de repente como si se le iluminara el mundo tomo a horo de la mano y dijo**

**-lo tengo y no te pondrá en evidencia de hecho creo que los impresionaras**

**Len jalo a horo por todo el conjunto sin soltarse nunca de su mano y provocando las miradas de los presentes y uno que otro cuchicheo**

_El ainu intentaba no tropezarse con sus pies, siguiendo a len por todo el lugar, y a duras penas aparentando que el paisaje y los adornos caros eran lo más hermoso del mundo (aparte de len), para evitar tener que mirar a toda la gente metiche que murmuraba a su paso. Horo sentía que si abría la boca iba a vomitar de los nervios, así que se mantuvo bien calladito_

**Después de correr por el jardín len se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de cristal y sonriendo miro a horo.**

**-te va a encantar**

_El peliazul más parecía un hilacho que un ainu_

_-..qué me va a encantar..? Tú..?_

_Se dio un golpe en la frente, y dijo en voz baja_

_-ay, perdoname! Se me escapó..!_

_Horo se pasó la mano por la cara, sintiendo que se moría_

_-dime, qué es lo que tanto me va a gustar..?_

**Len sonrió pero no dijo nada solo jaló a horo al interior del edificio, dentro de este había varias personas sentadas mirando como los chicos practicaban surf en la extraña piscina de olas artificiales, len volteo a ver la impresión de horo, esperando que esto fuera de su agrado**

**-no es snowboard pero es parecido o no**

**Comento el chico de china esperando una respuesta**

_Horokeu miraba la estrafalaria piscina con la mandíbula desencajada, y los ojos chispeantes_

_-len, si te planto un beso arruinaría todo? Eres un genio!_

_El ainu sonrió, verdaderamente aliviado_

**Len sonrió complacido al ver la cara de expectación de horo, así que tomándolo nuevamente de la mano lo jalo a la ventanilla donde rentaban las tablas.**

**-ves por que te compre ese traje de surf, no compro nada que este de más horo, bueno tal vez las 30 playeras pero fueron pocas**

**Comento len mientras se acercaba a la ventanilla**

_El peliazul se rió a mandíbula batiente. Ahora sí que len lo había salvado! Ya se sentía de nuevo como un ser vivo en la faz de la tierra. _

_-diablos, len! Si que eres mi héroe!_

**-que tabla quieres?**

**Pregunto len enseñándole a horo la gran variedad de modelos que había**

_Horohoro miró todas las tablas con la mirada escrutadora de una persona que sabe del tema, para luego señalar una que estaba en una esquina, más larga y de forma aerodinámica. Sin olvidar que de era color azul._

_-esa puede ayudarme.._

**-bien**

**Len indico al encargado cual era su elección y este de inmediato se las proporciono**

**-vaya vaya, miren quienes están aquí, si es mi primito y su patético noviecito**

**Len volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz chillona y molesta.**

**-roseu, siempre tan molesto**

**Contesto len mirando fríamente al engreído muchacho**

**-vienen a hacer el ridículo**

**-no, no somos como tu roseu.**

_Horo tomó la tabla que el encargado le tendía, y tomándola con solemnidad, miró despectivamente al recién llegado_

_-ah, roseu, si no me equivoco.. Que grata sorpresa. _

_Dijo con un tono que parecía decir todo lo contrario. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de len, y luego miró de nuevo a los ojos del recién llegado con la mirada cargada de hielo_

_-si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, con tu permiso.._

_Horo comenzó a caminar, pasando junto a roseu como si no quisiera la cosa, golpeándolo en la nuca con la tabla, "sin querer"_

_-ah, len, voy a los vestidores.._

_Murmuró después sin disculparse siquiera con el otro chico_

**-por aqui horo**

**Dijo len sonriente mientras guiaba a horo, ignorando a su primo que hervía del coraje**

**Mientras horo acomodaba su tabla len miraba todo el vestidor, que no tenía gran chiste, tratando de que se le pasase el coraje.**

**-ese maldito, quien se cree, dueño del club, su padre es accionista del 30 pero no le da derecho a molestar a los miembros, como lo odio**

**Y así el chico de china continuaba quejándose de su familiar mientras cruzaba los brazos**

_En eso lo distrajo el sonido de un ainu cayendo al suelo_

_-ay! Oye, len.._

_Dijo horo algo preocupado desde el suelo, con una pierna saliendo por la manga del traje de surf_

_-estás seguro que éste traje es bueno para surfear? Parece mameluco! Y además no me puedo embutir en él..!_

**Len miro con una mirada de hay dios a horo para después acercarse a su chico y amablemente bajar el cierre del plegado traje y empezar a desnudar por completo a horo para poderlo introducir al traje. Primero quito su playera con delicadeza, mientras lo miraba tiernamente a los ojos, para después comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón con agilidad y sin quitar sus dorados ojos de los azules casi negros de horo**

_Al ainu se le olvidaron los nervios para dejar hacer a len. Manso, se quedó quieto y ayudó un poco al chico con el cierre del pantalón_

**-sabes que te amo horo, aun que seas medio tonto**

**Dijo len con suavidad mientras deslizaba la prenda de su koi hacia abajo**

_Horo se estremeció al sentir el frío en su piel, pero sonrió dulcemente_

_-yo también te amo, len.. Y mucho, lo sabes_

**Desnudándolo suavemente len sonrió al apreciar la perfección del cuerpo del ainu, para después besarlo suavemente en los labios**

**Bajo sus brazos y empezó a despojar a horo de su prenda intima hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, después se separo de esos labios tranquilamente y tomo el traje de surf, para empezar a colocárselo al chico alzando sus piernas con delicadeza len empezó a colocar el ajustado traje en ese cuerpo perfecto mientras con sus manos acariciaba la piel de su chico**

_Horo simplemente se quedó muy quieto y dócil se dejó vestir, mirando a los ojos dorados de len en todo momento_

**Al poco rato horo quedo vestido con ese traje azul turquesa y negro viéndose simplemente perfecto**

**-te ves bien**

_El ainu sonrió apenado. El traje era como una segunda piel, de tan ajustado que estaba_

_-tu crees?_

**-si**

**Contesto len**

**-ahora enseñales como se surfea**

_Horo tomó a len de la mano, y lo atrajo a sí_

_-gracias.. lo haré, ya verás_

**Len beso a horo tiernamente para darle suerte. Al salir del vestidor Horo-horo sube a la piscina donde el aire y el agua empiezan a moverse formando una monumental ola**

_Otros chicos ya surfeaban en aquella plataforma, horo tomó aire, sintiendo que la gente alrededor no apartaba los ojos de él, cuchicheando_

_"el joven usui, si, el pobretón, la perdición del señorito tao.."_

_Horokeu cerró los ojos, respirando profundo_

**Len tomo asiento en una de las mesas mientras veía a su chico a lo lejos haciendo caso omiso a las habladurías de los ahí presentes**

**"pobre horo, yo que lo traigo aquí, pero es un chico lindo, como me gustaría que el encajara en mi mundo o yo en el suyo" pensaba len para después animar a su chico**

**-asi se hace horo enséñales como se surfear!**

_Horohoro levantó la vista, asombrado, y miró directo a los ojos dorados del muchacho que más quería. Y sonrió, animado por len. La gente alrededor no se perdió el intercambio entre ellos, y el murmullo se hizo más fuerte. Pero al ainu ya no le importaba, y sintiendo un arrebato de energía, guiñó un ojo al chino antes de lanzarse en la tabla a la ola, con perfecto equilibrio y el ceño fruncido por la concentración. _

_Horo sintió el agua salpicar en su rostro, el clima era frío y las gotas de agua simulaban pequeños copos de nieve. El ainu sonrió_

_"es como si hubiera surfeado toda mi vida"_

**Horo-Horo surfeo durante largo tiempo impresionando a todos los ahí presentes con su gran dominio sobre las aguas, el chico se divertía haciendo piruetas y malabares con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que len apreciaba desde lo lejos**

_Con el transcurso de los minutos, el peliazul se sentía más y más a gusto sobre la tabla, y aunque parecía algo increíble, horohoro se estaba divirtiendo, rodeado de personas falsas y en un lugar ajeno_

**Al salir de la piscina varios chicos se acercaron al ainu para pedirle consejos y a preguntar como se hacia tal y tal cosa, en poco rato el ainu era uno más del club, tal vez si un peso pero parte del club.**

**-buen trabajo horo, tengo que admitir que te mueves bien en la tabla, si quieres podrías unirte al equipo de surf, pero piénsalo y luego me dices.**

**Se acerco a felicitarlo roseu a petición de los demás miembros y aun que lo hizo de mala gana eso ya era mucho para un tao**

_Al ver al primo, horo sonrió contento y le estrechó la mano sin pedirle permiso_

_-eh? Qué tal, "primo"?_

**-bien**

**Dijo roseu soltando a horo y después dio media vuelta y desapareció del lugar, entonces horo se vio nuevamente rodeado de gente que lo halagaba y felicitaba**

_El chico ya se encontraba abochornado de cambiar tan pronto de popularidad, pero sonreía modesto y sonrojado_

_-vamos, no es para tanto! Apenas fue mi primera vez surfeando..! _

**Cuando len camino hacia el, la gente se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al hijo de en tao, el chico y el apellido de la familia infundía un respeto natural, len tomo a horo de la mano y lo condujo a los vestidores**

**-disculpen muchachos pero este campeón tiene que descansar y ponerse ropas secas**

_El campeón rió avergonzado, y se pasó la mano por la nuca a manera de disculpa_

_-jeje.. Gusto en conoceros..!_

_Cuando len y horo estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados y a salvo de la gente en los vestidores, el ainu jaló al chino de la mano, y lo abrazó fuertemente, mojándolo_

_-eh? Qué tal? Dime como quedé? Que decía la gente? Te gustó como lo hice? _

**-me mojas tonto, eres el mejor**

**Contesto len sonriendo para después depositar un dulce beso en los labios de su chico**

_-n0 me importa ser el mejor! Solo me importas tu! Te quiero muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimo!_

**-no seas cursi y déjame quitarte eso**

**Len sonrió a horo mientras bajaba el cierre del traje**

**-ahora solo saben que eres el mejor surfista de por aquí**

**Len empezó a retirar la parte superior del traje mientras acariciaba la piel suave y blanca de horo-horo, para después pasar suavemente sus labios sobre los hombros del chico**

_Horo no cabía en sí de la felicidad, y no dejaba de hablar, contento_

_-al principio me dio cosa, pero luego te oí y me sentí más confiado, y se me hizo lo más fácil del mundo, luego pensé en tí y me dieron más ganas de impresionar a los popis amiguitos tuyos, pero todo lo hizo por tí, porque te amo, len, y sabes? Con que tu te sientas satisfecho de mi soy feliz y es lo único que me importa..! Me siento afortunado de que me quieras, len, en serio que si..!_

**Ok, len que estaba medio cariñosito en ese momento quería ignorar toda la sarta; aun que linda, de tonterías que decía horo-horo, así que colocando un dedo sobre sus labios dulcemente le pidió guardar silencio y tomándolo de la mano lo condujo aun pequeño cuarto de vapor donde podrían estar solos sin que nadie los molestara**

_Horo entendió la indirecta a la perfección, y sonrió malévolo_

_-ah, conque el tiguecito quiere jugar, no? Pues véngase, mi gatito!_

_El ainu tomó la cara de len con ambas manos, y sonriendo de nuevo, le plantó un enorme beso en los labios, esperando una respuesta.. _

_..bueno, la reacción ya se la sabía, por eso le había plantado el beso_

**Len sintió los suaves labios de horo y lo abraso del cuello entregando toda su alma en ese beso, el vapor calido de la habitación y las ropas que llevaba puestas le aumentaban la temperatura hasta hacerlo sudar ligeramente, mientras su mente se perdía en los labios de su amado**

_El ainu hizo una cosa inteligente por primera vez en el día, y tomó el elegante suéter que len traía puesto, jalándolo para despojar al chico de la prenda, sin dejar de besar a len con ganas Horohoro le quitó la prenda a len y con ella cubrió su cabeza Jugando un poco_

_-jejeje, no comas ansias_

**-te deseo horo, te deseo y te amo, y no podría ser de otra manera**

**Dijo len para después volver a tapar sus bocas con un beso arrojando la molesta prenda a un lado**

_Muy bien, len cariñoso, ambos solos, rodeados de calorcito.. Horo no era nada tonto, aunque ahora comenzaba a alelarse por al manera en que len recorría su cuerpo, así que dejó de pensar y ocupó su mente en dejarse sentir.._

_El ainu se quitó el traje de surf, lo que le quedaba puesto, y comenzó a despojar a len de su camisa con movimientos suaves_

**Entre gemidos y caricias Len besaba los labios del chico tratando de no separarse mientras este lo despojaba de sus ropas, len acariciaba con sus delgados dedos la espalda del chico**

**Y se derretía suavemente en los brazos de su amante separándose solo un momento para recordarle el sentimiento que tenia por el**

**-te amo**

**Para después besar el cuello y bajar suavemente por el pecho saboreando cada parte del ainu**

_Horo cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño por la intensidad de las sensaciones, en verdad esto era arriesgado. Estaban ambos en el ojo del huracán, en el lugar menos hincado para demostrarse su cariño, pero la verdad.._

_Que diablos!_

_Era delicioso estar con len. Era la única razón por la que horo había accedido a ir al maldito club, así que en un arrebato de despreocupación y deseo, horohoro comenzó a terminar de desnudar a len con rapidez, sintiendo en su pecho cómo se incrementaban todas las sensaciones que len le hacía sentir. _

**En momentos los dos chicos disfrutaban del calor de la habitación abrasados apasionadamente sobre una de las bancas de la sauna, los chicos respiraban agitados y entre besos y caricias **

_El ainu recorrió el cuerpo de len de arriba abajo, pasando por su abdomen y su espalda, y al mismo tiempo empujándolo gentilmente para quedar sobre él. Horo depositó miles de pequeños y suaves besos por toda la extensión de la piel de len, concentrado al máximo y sintiendo absolutamente todo, intensamente_

**Len disfrutaba con gozo las caricias y besos de su amante cuando un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención**

**-hola, hay alguien adentro, están bien?**

_Horo soltó un grito de furia_

_-si, si hay alguien dentro, y si; estamos bien, gracias _

**-disculpen, es que queremos usar el vapor**

**Dijo una voz algo indignada del otro lado**

_Horo miró a len a los ojos antes de tomar una toalla y enrollársela en la cintura, luego tomó otra y se la colocó a sí mismo. Pateó las ropas de camino a la puerta y la abrió de un golpe_

_-que no hay otros sauna? No s epuede tener una conversación privada? Pero si quieren entren, nosotros ya nos íbamos_

**-gracias**

**Dijo un señor gordo y feo entrando al vapor y colocándose frente a los chicos**

**Len se puso de pie tomo su ropa y miro con rabia al viejo para despues sonreír divertido por el enojo infantil de su koi**

**-ven horo démonos una ducha y vallamos a la casa affair a jugar algo**

**Len tomo la mano de horo y lo condujo hacia las regaderas**

_Horo sonrió, divertido_

_-mejor démonos una casa affair y juguemos algo en la ducha..!_

**-horo**

**Dijo len dizque ofendido por que la idea no le parecía muy mala, pero sabía que seguramente alguien llegaría a molestarlos.**

_El ainu puso los ojos en blanco_

_-está bien, nos daremos una ducha como la gente.. Y luego nos largamos, porque ya no quiero estar aquí! Hay demasiada gente metiche_

_Dijo horo haciendo berrinche_

**-bueno**

**Contesto len al berrinche de su chico**

**El agua estaba fresca y len la disfrutaba, mientras se daba un rico baño y miraba de reojo la ducha donde horo tomaba su baño.**

**-horo que vas a hacer en la noche?**


	5. Cute Love

**1.- PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA**

**2.- espero que esto les guste**

**3.- Homo-fóbicos no lean esto, y salgan por su propio bien. Están advertidos ¬¬**

**4.- Lemon, si tienen mente débil o son muy sensibles, y si son menores (por ley) XD no lean esto ya que tiene escenas sexuales y aun que es suave pues ya ven XD, bueno espero les guste. Ciao.**

**Atte Yo es decir Rail-Tezca**

_**Cute Love**_

**Len mira por la ventana esperando a que llegue el peliazul, ahora si todo es perfecto.**

**"Todo debe salir bien, no hay espacio para el error, llevo toda la tarde preparando esto y tiene que ser perfecto después de todo es..."**

**Len suelta un suspiro al pensar en eso y arruga una hoja que trae en sus manos, para después guardarla en el buró y continuar esperando.**

_De pronto se observa como un chico corre a mil por hora por el jardín, rumbo al apartamento, y toca el interfon_

_Horo vuelve a tocar, insistentemente._

**Len camina tranquilamente hasta el interfon sonriendo picaramente, para apretar de inmediato el botón para abrir la puerta**

_A pesar de que había ascensor, Len pudo escuchar los pasos de HoroHoro haciendo eco en las escaleras, subiendo todos los pisos a todo correr, para luego tocar a la puerta del departamento de Len. _

_-Ya vineee... uf_

**Len ríe al escuchar el eco y la voz de su koi, en definitiva, horo jamás cambiara, el chico camina hasta la puerta y desde el otro lado cuestiona a pesar de saber la respuesta.**

**-¿quien es?**

_-Cómo que quien es! Soy yo! Ábreme la puerta, no seas gacho cucaracho! _

_Se escuchó la voz del ainu del otro lado de la puerta_

**-¿quien es yo?**

**Cuestiona len con la intención de molestar al ainu**

_Se escuchó el ruido de una cabeza de ainu estrellarse contra el suelo, y luego la voz de Horo, ya fastidiada_

_-TE LO ADVlERTO! Si no me abres, echo la puerta abajo! _

**Después de un momento Len abre la puerta, pero antes de que Horo pueda decir algo Len besa sus labios intensamente, para después jalarlo hacia el interior del departamento, Una suave música llena el lugar, y el aroma a lavanda lo impregna todo, la luz es tenue y las cortinas y persianas están cerradas, Len viste un conjunto chino en color negro y con bordados dorados, que lo hacen lucir, sumamente atractivo**

_Horo se hubiera quedado boquiabierto, pero estaba demasiado ocupado besando a Len como para pensar siquiera en hacer otra cosa. Cuando se separó de Len, esbozó una enorme sonrisa_

_-No cabe duda, mis suposiciones eran ciertas!_

**-calla tonto**

**Dijo len para volver a besar a Horo-Horo con la misma o mayor intensidad que antes, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico y conduciéndolo hacia su habitación**

**Era como un sueño, Len se había esforzado para hacer de ese día algo memorable, la habitación cubierta con pétalos de rosas rojas como la sangre, y alumbrada por la luz de velas que daban un toque celestial al recinto**

_Horo miró na su alrededor, asombrado_

_-Guau, Len! Vas a pedirme matrimonio? _

_El ainu tomó a Len de los cabellos, y de una patada cerró la puerta de la habitación_

_-Tu hermana no está por aquí, cierto?_

_La voz del chico sonaba rasposa y ansiosa por comenzar_

**Len agacho un poco la mirada para después volver a ver a su chico.**

**-no ah salido rumbo a china, no regresara en un par de días por ningún motivo, estamos solos tu y yo.**

**Dijo Len para después aventar a Horo contra la cama, haciendo que pétalos volaran por todos lados, para después saltar a encontrarse con sus labios.**

_El ainu rodeó a su chico con los brazos, buscando su boca de inmediato y sintiendo que comenzaba a hervir por dentro, tan deseoso había estado de estar a su lado._

_-Y esto se te ocurrió a ti solo?_

**-No, tú me inspiraste**

**Dijo con voz picara el chino al momento que besaba el cuello de su chico**

_-Apoco? Y a qué hora, que ni me enteré..?_

_Dijo Horo con la voz entrecortada por el deseo_

**Len ya no contesto deseaba dedicarse a otras cosas más importantes así que deslizando las manos bajo la playera de Horo acaricio la espalda de este acercándolo más y más a él**

_La espalda del ainu se arqueó al contacto con los dedos cálidos de su amado. Estiró los brazos para que Len pudiera desnudarlo con mayor facilidad_

**Len despojo al chico de su prenda y comenzó a besar el pecho y hombros de Horo con suavidad y dulzura mientras con sus manos acariciaba los cabellos de Horo**

_El peliazul mientras comenzaba a jalar de la camiseta de Len, respirando con dificultad gracias al calor que se incrementaba en su cuerpo. Levantó la cara de su chico, y le quitó la camiseta mientras besaba su boca de nuevo, cada vez con más pasión_

**Len se dejaba entregar a las pasiones que se hacían cada vez más intensas y sentía el calor del cuerpo del chico mezclarse con el suyo, y formando uno fuego que carcomía su alma**

**-Te amo Horo**

**Dijo como un susurro al oído de su amante para después descender por los labios, barbilla, cuello, pecho, abdomen, de su chico y detenerse frente a un pantalón que aun le impedía el paso**

_Si Horo se había quedado sin aliento ante las palabras antes dichas, ahora definitivamente necesitaba a un paramédico. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y al ver dónde Len se había detenido, esbozó una sonrisita nerviosa_

_-Este.. Estás consciente de que ahora no habrá nadie para detenernos?_

**Len sonrió con malicia, y en un arranque de pasión incontenible despojo hábilmente al chico de sus vestimentas, dejándolo en su traje de Adán y contemplándolo con una mirada penetrante de lujuria incontenible**

_-Y aún así quieres seguir? _

_Dijo Horo con voz temblorosa, presintiendo que la respuesta ya estaba explícita_

**Len beso los incrédulos labios de su chico para después decir suavemente.**

**-yo creo que si, pero tu quieres seguir**

_HoroHoro besó al chico en la comisura de la boca, temblando_

_-Estás loco? Crees que he llegado tan lejos para echarme para atrás?_

_El ainu desordenó a Len de los cabellos, mientras lo empujaba en la cama_

_-Por si te quedó alguna duda, la expuesta es "N0". No me echo para atrás, Rentado_

**-bien cabeza de hielo por que si no tendría que violarte**

**Dijo sonriente Len regresándole el beso al chico y acariciando cada parte de él**

**Horo estaba sobre len mirándose uno al otro fijamente, después su labios intercambian un seductor beso, el ainu baja por el cuello del Tao lentamente besando suavemente la piel a su paso, baja por su pecho y Len suspira al sentir el contacto de eso labios con su piel desnuda, Horo se esmera en dar sensaciones placenteras a su amante, Horo desamarra el cinto del pantalón negro de Len, y desliza suavemente la seda despojando al chico de su prenda y en el paso de su ropa interior dejándolo desnudo, Horo acaricia las piernas de Len y las besa despertando la sensibilidad del chino, quien desea profundizar el contacto, Horo regresa a encontrarse con los labios, esos carnosos y sensuales labios que tanto le gustan y fundiéndose en un beso acaricia los muslos de Len, mientras este siente el rozar de pieles desnudas y entrelaza sus piernas abrasando al chico y pegándolo más a su cuerpo, en un rápido movimiento Len queda sobre horo y sonriéndole pícaramente dice.**

**-No Horo, yo arriba.**

**Horo ríe ante la insinuación de autoridad del muchacho y después se encuentra nuevamente con los labios de Len, quien después besa el perfecto pecho del ainu, la blanca piel de Len contrasta suavemente con la piel de Horo, el calor aumenta, y con el la pasión se desborda dejando toda inhibición fuera, Len toma las manos de Horo y las extiende sobre la cabeza de este, mientras besa su cuello, impidiendo así que el otro chico haga cualquier cosa y quede tan solo a su merced, caricias, besos, son dados al cabellos azules que solo puede disfrutar de todo, mientras su respiración se agita más y más entonces un escalofrió lo recorre cuando el chino besa su intimidad y la degusta, provocando oleadas de placer que desgarran suspiros en la garganta del chico que acaricia los cabellos de len alborotándolos e indicando un ritmo que le provoque una explosión de sensaciones incomparables, pero Len no dejara que todo termine tan fácil, así que se separa del chico y regresa a encontrarse con los labios que lo reciben deseosos.**

**-me has despeinado Horo, eso no lo puedo permitir.**

**La libidinosa sonrisa de Len sorprende al Horo quien no sabe como interpretar ese gesto, pero len no le da mucho tiempo, lo toma de las manos y lo amarra suavemente a la cama inmovilizándolo y dejándolo a su voluntad.**

**-que haces Len?**

**Cuestiona Horo pero su pregunta es tan solo respondida por un beso, y así len recorre el cuerpo de Horo besando, acariciando cada centímetro dejando solo al ainu ser victima de sus paciones, gemidos que piden piedad o al menos participación, pero a Len le gusto el control y eso incluye en la relación, Horo se desespera ya que quiere corresponder a los gestos de su Koi, pero las ataduras se lo impiden y por más que quiera Len no se lo permitirá. Un nuevo escalofrió recorre su cuerpo cuando Len vuelve a engullir su miembro y lo succiona con lujuria, despertando efusiones en cada centímetro de piel del Ainu. Su respiración es dificultosa, la excitación extrema y siente que el paraíso se abre ante él, pero eso es tan solo el principio de las sensaciones que sentirá el chico de Hokaido, Len se acerca y besa tiernamente la mejilla del chico, depuse sus labios y se aleja nuevamente dejando a Horo deseoso de un beso más profundo, Len se acomoda sobre Horo y descendiendo suavemente introduce el miembro de Horo en sus adentros, lentamente, abriendo paso con suavidad, mientras su cara refleja placer y el ainu cree morir al sentir como la unión perfecta se lleva acabo, Len desciende, suavemente, experimentando todas esas magnificas sensaciones, despertando cada Terminal nerviosa de su sensible parte, sintiendo a su chico dentro de el y en un instante son solo uno, una alma , un cuerpo, un ser, una esencia, uno en la totalidad del infinito, uno en la vida y en la muerte, el bamboleo un rítmico movimiento del chino abre la puerta a placeres inconcebibles anteriormente, jamos podría creer que tal unión pudiese llevarse acabo, que pudiera estar más cerca de Horo de que cuando se juraban amor, pero ahora uno solo. Horo no soporto más el papel pasivo que le había tocado, la excitación y la fuerza que corría por su cuerpo eran tal que de un solo jalón se deshizo de sus ataduras y acaricio el pecho del chico que montaba sobre de él, para después acercarse a sus labios y así llegar a un clímax sin precedentes, en donde los dos chicos fueron uno con el universo, subieron al cielo y volvieron a la tierra como una sola alma, un gemido y el orgasmo de ambos estalló, al final los cuerpos agotados cayeron rendidos en la cama uno al lado del otro, embriagados en una alegría absoluta y la certeza de que pasara lo que pasara siempre serían uno solo.**

**Después de un momento len beso los labios de Horo con cierta ternura, la entrega total había sido gloriosa e inolvidable, **

**-sabes que siempre te amare verdad HoroKeu Usui**

**Dijo len con cierta seriedad y sin voltear a ver al chico, tan solo se recostó en el hombro de este**

_Horo pasó un brazo alrededor de su chico y lo abrazó por los hombros_

_-Claro, La pregunta es si TÚ sabes que yo siempre te amaré más. _

**Len sonrió y acurrucándose en su chico decidió que era hora de tomar un descanso**

**Así que cerrando sus ojos empezó a quedarse tranquilamente dormido**

_El ainu abrazó por completo a Len, y girándose, colocó a su chico Sobre sí, disfrutando de su calor y compañía. Su rostro se veía tan dulce!_

_-Te amo, mi querido Len Tao. _

_Susurró Horo mientras besaba su frente_


	6. Good Food

**HOLA de nuevo pues continuando con esta historia pues les dejo el siguiente capitulo que espero les guste. (Hoy no estoy muy inspirado XD)**

**Atte Yo es decir Rail-Tezca**

"**GOOD FOOD"**

**La dulce luz del sol entre por la ventana y me despierta suavemente, a mi lado mi amado chico esta placidamente dormido, su piel blanca, sus suaves cabellos azules, en verdad que amo a este pequeño bobo.**

**Len se levanta suavemente de la cama esperando no despertar a su Koi y se dirige a la cocina para prepararle un rico desayuno**

_El ainu estaba en el quinto sueño, pero al oler el delicioso aroma procedente de la cocina, despertó de inmediato, lamiéndose los labios y palpando la almohada a su lado, buscando a su chico_

**-a quien buscas bobo bobo**

**Dijo len al momento que entraba con una bandeja llena en su totalidad de deliciosos hotcakes, que de seguro a penas y alcanzarían para el ainu**

_Con semejante manjar a la vista, HoroHoro no sabía de cual escoger... al final se decidió por lo más sabroso, o sea, Len. El ainu se sentó en la cama y tomó al muchacho por la cintura._

_-Buenos DÍAS! _

**-muy buenos**

**Contesto len coquetamente, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, y aun que bestia ropas de negra seda el chico no había terminado de arreglarse.**

**-como dormiste Bobo Bobo**

_-Cómo que cómo dormí? Contigo a mi lado no podría haber dormido mejor! Y menos después de semejante actividad física_

_Horo silbó por lo bajo_

_-Vaya, Len.. No sabía que fueras tan bueno.. Cuando lo repetimos?_

**-eres un bobo Horo**

**Dice el chico sonrojado y sintiendo algo de pena ajena, pero sabiendo que nadie los ve da un beso fugas en la mejilla del chico, para después ponerse de pie, dejarle el desayuno a Horo y salir de la habitación**

_Horo se quedó un momento callado, y luego.._

_-ODIO QUE ME DEJES CON LAS GANAS..! Pero bueno, mejor me como esto y luego voy a alcanzarte.._

_Murmuró para sí mientras tomaba el plato_

**Len mientras se arreglaba en el baño y pensaba mientras se perdía en el reflejo de sus ojos.**

**"para mi que me mata, mmmm como si pudiera hacerlo, primero se muere por mi"**

**Una pequeña risa se le escapo al pensar en Horo intentando matarlo**

_De la recámara le llegó un grito_

_-Oye Len! Ya no hay más hot cakes..? …Todavía tengo hambre!_

**Len sonrió para así al oír el grito, pero conociendo a su chico ya estaba listo.**

**-si, hay más en la cocina**

**Len estaba muy feliz y casi todo le causaba gracia, en especial su lindo Koi.**

**"que hará cuando le platique mi idea, estoy seguro que se pondrá feliz, aun que cuando le cuente todo se va a querer morir"**

_Se escuchó el sonido de sillas y muebles derribados en el paso de Horo hacia la cocina, acompañado de el aviso de "Estoy bien..!"_

**-no rompas nada, todo aquí cuesta más que tu**

**Dijo len terminando de darse los últimos toques (gastar muchas latas de fijador)**

_No recibió respuesta. HoroHoro ya se encontraba atragantándose la comida en la cocina. Un par de minutos después, un ainu con la boca toda pegosteosa de miel hizo su aparición en el baño y lamiéndose los labios miró de arriba abajo a su chico._

_-Qué gracioso te ves.. Sabes? Te ves mejor al natural. Bueno, te ves muy bien de todas maneras así que péinate como se te de la gana_

_Murmuró besándolo en _

_La mejilla con la boca pegosteosa de miel _

**-que lindo Horo ¬¬**

**Contesto Len limpiándose la mejilla con un trapo húmedo y después limpiando a su novio suavemente.**

**-deberías ser más limpio Horo, después de todo tenemos algo importante que hacer**

**Dijo Len con una maquiavélica sonrisa**

_El peliazul intentó esquivar el trapo mientras decía algo sorprendido_

_-Eh..? Algo que hacer? Qué cosa?_

_De pronto se le iluminó el foco_

_-Ah, no me digas que ya tan pronto nos vamos a casar? Pero si aun no te compro un anillo! Ni te llevo a cenar! No! Dame más tiempo..! _

**-jamás me casaría contigo Horo**

**Dijo len secamente, aun que riendo por dentro (cruel)**

_Horokeu se deshizo en un mar (cascada) de lágrimas_

_-Porqué..!_

**-por que eres un tragón y me dejarías pobre de un día para otros**

**Dijo len besando a Horo en la mejilla.**

**-tenemos una cita importante así que vístete, ahí esta tu ropa**

**Dijo Len señalando un conjunto de Seda blanca muy suave y que le daba comodidad y libertad al hiperactivo chico, haciendo también que se vea muy bien**

_Los ojos oscuros de Horo se detuvieron horrorizados en la ropa, y luego abrazó a Len, con pinta de "asustado" _

_-Oye! Vas a obligarme a vestir formal otra vez? No te bastó con hacerme parecer payaso una vez? Por qué!_

**-te va a gustar, es una playera de seda, que te va muy bien, y un pantalón simple, bueno también de seda, pero veras que es muy cómodo, es como andar desnudo**

**Dijo Len y las últimas palabras las dijo en voz baja al oído del chico con un tono sensual y seductor**

_Horokeu se retorció con un escalofrío el tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa_

**-ahora vístete**

**Len salió del baño y cerro la puerta tras él**

_El chino dejó al peliazul algo enfurruñado, pero al final el chico decidió ponerse aquel extraño atuendo. Cuando terminó de vestirse, salió del baño, algo inseguro de su aspecto_

_-Me veo como un idiota.. _

**-No horo, no culpes a la ropa, a demás te ves muy bien**

**Len se acercó a Horo y lo beso apasionadamente**

**-como que te ando besando mucho verdad**

**Cuestiono len como si estuviera haciendo algo malo**

_Horo sonrió_

_-Mejor para mí.._

_Lo tomó de la cintura y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, besándolo con infinita ternura_

_-No puedo culpar a la ropa ya que tú la has elegido para mí.. A éste ritmo te dejaré en bancarrota! Soy una plaga..! _

**-pero eres la mejor plaga de todas**

**Dijo len tomando las manos de Horo, para después dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta**

**-bien, bajemos de seguro nos están esperando**

_El peliazul dio un salto de metro y medio_

_-Esperándonos? Quienes? No doy un paso hasta que me cuentes qué estas haciendo, Ren Tao!_

**-yo tramando algo, me ofendes horo, no confías en mi.**

**Dijo len con un tono forzado y medio burlesco, cuando abrió la puerta y se asomo por el marco de esta agregó**

**-si no quieres ir, te puedes quedar aquí solito, yo i.e. solo a la inauguración del restaurante, igual y conozca a alguien allá**

_De pronto, Len se encontró parado solo en el umbral de la puerta, y de las escaleras le llegó el eco de un grito_

_-Oye Len! No te retrases, o llegamos tarde al restaurante..!_

**Len no sabia que hacer, solo una gota corrió por su nuca mientras camino hacia el ascensor, una vez abajo ambos chicos, un hombre vestido muy formal se les acerco**

**-joven Tao su carro espera**

**-gracias**

**Contesto Len y tomando a Horo de la mano camino hacia la lujosa limosina blanca que los esperaba para llevarlos a su destino**

_El ainu no sabía que esperar, así que solo se subió obedientemente al asiento trasero del auto, y miró a Len con ojos inquisidores. _

**-no, no te voy a decir nada, de hecho ya te eh dicho mucho así que ni me mires con esos ojos cuestionantes**

**Dijo len sin mirar a su Koi, obviamente no perdía detalle de lo que hacia el chico de cabellos azules**

_Y tampoco se perdió detalle de la cascada de lágrimas que Horo derramó. Verdaderamente se había convertido en un berrinchudo desde que pasaba tanto tiempo con Len._

_-Eres muy malo.._

**-y tu un llorón, y curioso**

**Dijo len con su maléfica sonrisa de siempre**

**Entonces una duda apareció en la mente de Len**

**-oye Horo, tú no eres muy tradicionalista con las costumbres ainu verdad**

**Cuestiono algo preocupado el chico de china**

_El peliazul lo miró de reojo deteniendo su fingido llanto al instante._

_-Por qué lo preguntas? _

**-por que, eh estado mmm investigando acerca de los ainu y leí que a cierta edad dejan de rasurarse y la verdad no me gustaría un novio barbón**

**Dijo el chico pensativamente y mirando al techo de la limosina tratándose de imaginar a Horo con largas barbas**

_Horokeu soltó una risa alegre_

_-Vamos Len! Por quién me tomas? Ya estamos en el siglo veintiuno, sabes? De la moda lo que te acomoda, lo mismo digo: de la tradición.. Lo que te acomoda, jejeje.._

**-menos mal, no me imaginaba besándote con la cara llena de pelos **

**Después el carro se detuvo **

**-ya llegamos**

_HoroHoro comenzó a sudar_

_-Ahora si me vas a decir que tramas..?_

**-no**

**Contesto Len al bajar de la limosina**

**-mejor velo por ti mismo**

**Al bajar de carro Horo pudo ver el lujoso establecimiento donde las personas vestían con ropas tradicionales de los ainu y en el letrero del establecimiento se leía Ainu " para el paladar más exigente" en varios idiomas**

_Horokeu se quedó sin palabras, tomando a Len firmemente de la mano y clavando sus ojos oscuros en el cartel_

_-Le.. Le.. Len.. Qué es esto..? _

**-bueno pensé que ya era suficiente de comida china, y quise rescatar algunas tradiciones e internacionalizarlas un poco, pero claro primero tienes que dar el visto bueno**

**Len tomo al chico de su mano y entraron al establecimiento acompañados de varias celebridades**

**En el menú del lujoso restorán lucían platillos natales del hogar de horo, como asado de Lobo, Cosido de oso con hierbas y verduras, sopa de raíz y otros tantos que en sus nombres natales sonaban más apetitosos.**

**-siempre te creí capas de comerte un oso entero Horo**

**Dijo len mientras reconocía el menú**

_El ainu no sabía por donde empezar_

_-Pues qué poco me conoces, Ren Tao.. Me estás diciendo que soy el control de calidad? _

**-no, yo se que comerías cualquier cosa, pero quiero que me digas si, si sabe a comida ainu**

**Dijo len sarcásticamente mientras se decidía por algún platillo**

**-así que puedes comer de todo, de hecho no te hubiera dado de desayunar, así podrías probar más de los 54 platillos del menú**

**Agregó el Tao pensativo**

_HoroHoro tomó asiento y se restregó las manos_

_-Bueno, pues que me los traigan todos. Nomás que uno por uno, ya que solo tengo una boca.._

**-gracias a dios si no, dejarías hambriento al mundo entero**

**Len levanto una mano y trono los dedos, de inmediato un sequito de sirvientes empezaron a llenar la mesa de comida**

_Conforme iban poniendo los platos, Horo los iba probando, todos y cada uno, y cada uno le parecía mejor que el anterior. Cuando ya iban por el platillo número cincuenta, HoroHoro casi lloraba de la felicidad_

_-Dioses, Len! Esto ha estado exquisito! Es como si nunca me hubiera marchado..! _

**-que bueno que te guste Horo**

**Dijo len sonriente mientras probaba su salmón asado, el chino nunca a sido muy aventurero con la comida**

_Y de pronto, lo inimaginable ocurrió: HoroHoro dejó sus palillos a un lado y rechazó el platillo número cincuenta y uno._

_-AHHHHHH! Basta! No puedo comer más! Todo ha estado delicioso, pero si como un solo grano de arroz, voy a explotar..! Bueno, si me como un grano de arroz no, pero con dos si! Ya no puedo, estoy Llenísimo! _

**Len miro atónito a su chico, en serio era Horo Horo quien decía eso.**

**-OK quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi horo?**

**Pregunto el chino de inmediato mirando seriamente a Horokeu Usui**

_El peliazul comenzó a llorar_

_-Créeme Len, que dejar éstos manjares sin comer me duele más a mí que a ti..! _

**Len miro a Horo con una expresión de "claro horo"**

**-esta bien, creo que ah sido suficiente y creo que es un éxito o no, la verdad yo prefiero la comida china**

**Dijo el Len limpiando su boca con una servilleta de tela y mirando su plato del cual solo había comido muy poco**

_Horo puso los ojos en blanco_

_-No me digas.. _

**-pero hablando de cosas nuevas, aun nos falta algo, así que en cuanto quieras tenemos que irnos**

**Dijo len poniéndose de pie al instante**

_Horokeu lo miró algo cansado, palmeándose la barriga_

_-Otra vez? Por qué tanta prisa? Deja que me haga digestión la comida..!_

**Len ignoro obviamente ese comentario y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del establecimiento con su porte elegante y seductor de siempre**

_El ainu no tuvo más elección que ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad, y seguir a su amado Len, cargándose la panza abultada con ambas manos. _

**Una vez en el carro este emprendió camino**

**Len esbozaba una sonrisa sutil que deja ver que aun tenía una sorpresa bajo la manga**

_Y ésta vez HoroHoro no dijo nada.. En parte porque sabía que Len no le daría una mísera pista, y en parte porque estaba plácidamente dormido después de aquella comilona. _

**Len miro con ternura al chico que dormía placidamente.**

**-te amo horo, aun que seas un bobo**

**Dijo len mientras arreglaba los cabellos del chico acariciando suavemente su frente**

_El ainu sonrió entre sueños_

**-horo, levántate, no te puedo cargar hasta el avión, así que levántate, o te dejo aquí solo y abandonado**

**Dijo len como ultimátum después de mover una y otra vez a horo para que despertase**

_Horokeu se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se arrancó los cabellos, literalmente_

_-Avión? Se puede saber a donde me llevas? _

**-eso no te importa, tu súbete al avión y nada más OK**

**Dijo len autoritariamente al ve que el ainu despertaba; al lado del carro estaba un pequeño jet listo para partir**


	7. Tao Dynasty

A todos los que nos han mandado Review gracias, es por ustedes que seguimos echándole ganas y no hemos dejado esta historia, así mismo una disculpota por haber tardado mucho pero con la escuela y demás pues ni Maki, ni yo nos habíamos visto, bueno pero ahora aquí esta el capitulo que espero estén esperando disfrútenlo.

Saludos a Nadia Timon y Esmeli de parte de Maki

Atte YO es decir Rail-Tezca

**Tao Dynasty**

Llevaban un par de horas en el pequeño jet, Len miraba por la ventanilla, y Horo se había cansado de preguntar el destino

_El peliazul ahora yacía recostado sobre el hombro del ojidorado junto a él en el más profundo silencio, dormitando. Ya había dado lata durante un buen rato y ahora estaba muy cansado, más después de la comilona que se había metido antes de salir. _

Len volteo suavemente para besar a Horo en su frente.

-Te ves lindo mientras duermes

Dijo con suave voz, para después soltar un hondo suspiro... "me pregunto que pasara cunado lleguemos" se cuestiono en pensamientos Len mientras volteaba a ver el reloj de la aeronave, faltaba poco en algunos minutos llegarían a las verdes campiñas de China

_Horo sonrió entre sueños, apretando a Len un poquito más con su brazo. _

Una luz se encendió en los monitores indicándoles a los pasajeros que se colocasen los cinturones de seguridad, Len movió suavemente a Horo-Horo

-Ponte el cinturón, ya hemos llegado

_Así lo hizo el ainu dando un enorme bostezo. _

El aterrizaje no tuvo más contratiempos, Len se levanto y camino hacia la portezuela del avión una vez apagada la indicación, una sobrecargo le abrió la compuerta y el chico pudo sentir el delicioso aire montañés soplarle en el rostro, a horillas de los himalaya un hermoso valle de grandes pinos se levantaba dándoles la bienvenida, al fondo un palacio de incomparable belleza los aguardaba como su morada para las próximas semanas

_Horo-Horo lo alcanzó completamente despabilado_

_-Len Tao de Usui, dime donde rayos estamos! _

Len no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar el agregado a su nombre, aun así trato de disimular lo más posible.

-En el palacio de verano de la familia Tao, mi padre nos ah invitado a pasar unas semanas

_El ainu cayó al suelo, pero se puso de pie de inmediato_

_-COMO? "Palacio" de verano? TU PADRE nos ha invitado? _

_Horo se llevó una mano a la frente_

_-El mundo se está volviendo loco.. _

-tal vez, de hecho solo me invito a mi y a mi novia, que según mi padre tengo, pero en este caso creo que se llevará una...

Len guardo silencio un rato y soltó resignado un suspiro mientras concluía su frase

-... gran sorpresa

_Horokeu lo miró, algo apenado, pero luego recobró su enorme sonrisa y abrazó a su novio por la cintura._

_-Vamos Len, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.. _

_De pronto le salió una enorme gota en la sien y pronunció entre dientes_

_-Diablos, ya estoy sonando como ese idiota de Yoh.. _

Len se guardo su risa cuando frente a él estaba su padre mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el imponente hombre parecía inamovible, cuando de detrás de él Jun salió corriendo a abrasar al recién llegado

-Len precioso, como estuvo el viaje, y a la inauguración del restaurante, te extrañe mucho...

Después de separarse de su hermana las miradas de todos se fijaron en el chico de cabellos azules

-Hola Loro-Loro

Saludo la chica con una amable sonrisa

_El ainu cayó al suelo por segunda vez en un minuto._

_-..M-me llamo Horo-Horo ..Y hola, Jun.. _

En miro fijamente a Horo casi matándolo con la mirada, Len dio un paso al frente, soltando un hondo suspiro y tomando la mano de Horo para darse fuerza dijo:

-Padre, te presento a mi próximo zhàng fu

El padre quedo tieso y un silencio lleno el valle, ni siquiera Jun sabia que pasaría tras esa revelación, un aire frío soplo y el silencio continuo

_Horo-Horo estuvo tentado a preguntar qué diablos significaba zhàng fu, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión de su suegro y al sentir la mano de Len apretando la suya, temblorosamente. En vez de meter la pata, el ainu decidió mejor aclararse la garganta discretamente y a aferrar la mano de Len en la suya. _

En miro con desprecio a Horo, para después decir con imponente voz.

-el viaje fue largo, están cansados Len se quedara en su habitación y el otro en la habitación yuǎn.

Len sabía que no podía oponerse a esa orden, ya era mucho que no los hubiera matado, así que mejor ceder por el momento

Al llegar a la habitación de Horo Len cerró la puerta tras él

-Discúlpame por todo esto Horo-Horo

_De inmediato Horo se acercó a él y colocó ambas manos en sus pálidas y ahora frías mejillas, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. _

_-No te mortifiques, yo haré lo que sea por ti. _

-menos mal mi padre no te ah matado aun...

Dijo Len al ver el tierno gesto de su koi y sin dudarlo un momento le dio un suave beso en sus labios.

-de seguro mi padre te vigilara día y noche, lastima que estés hasta este lado del palacio, aun así solo tendrás que venir aquí a dormir, el resto del día lo pasaremos juntos

_Horo sonrió_

_-Perfecto. Al menos me dejó dormir aquí, jejeje, creí que me iba a mandar a la casa del perro por como me miraba.. _

-cierto a decir verdad tomo muy bien que le dijera que eras mi futuro esposo.

Len miro hacia una de las ventanas, para después restarle importancia al asunto

-y bien que quieres hacer?

_Horo-Horo se quedó de piedra. _

_-..Co-co-como, eso fue lo que le dijiste en chino? Que soy tu futuro esposo? En Serio? _

-si, que esperabas que le dijera...

Len dedico una de sus miradas matadoras al chico de hokaido mientras escondía una malvada sonrisa en sus labios

_Labios que Horo-Horo cubrió con los propios en un estruendoso beso. _

_-EN SERIO ESTAS DISPUESTO A CASARTE CONMIGO? Len, eres mi dios! _

_Exclamó Horo-Horo sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían de la felicidad, tomando a Len entre sus brazos y estrechándolo con fuerza, loco de alegría_

-si no me matas, me casare contigo, ahora suéltame que me estas asfixiando Horo-Horo

Dijo Len con el poco aire que aun quedaba en sus comprimidos pulmones.

_Horo lo soltó, dejando que sus pies se apoyaran en el suelo, pero no le dio oportunidad de nada más porque de inmediato lo cubrió de besos._

La puerta se abrió entonces para volverse a cerrar de golpe, del otro lado la voz chillona de una noble mujer se escucho.

-lo siento hijos, solo quería preguntar si lo que tu padre había dicho era cierto

_Horo se fue corriendo al otro extremo de la habitación, intentando quitarse el color ojo de las mejillas y dejó la situación a cargo de su koi. _

-si madre, es verdad, ya puedes pasar

dijo Len soltando un suspiro mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado, La noble mujer abrió la puerta Lentamente, era bella, un hermoso traje de seda blanca cubría sus finos rasgos parecidos a los de Ren, la mujer entro y caminando deprisa como si flotara se acercó al pobre y confundido Horo.

-mmm...

Lo examino con la mirada, para después tomarlo de las orejas y al final decir

-es un buen ejemplar

A Len le escurrió una gota por la frente al escuchar eso pero tratando de ignorarlo continúo

-te presento a Horokeu Usui mi prometido madre

_-Gra-gracias..Creo. Mucho gusto, señora.. _

_Dijo Horo-Horo aún siendo tomado por las orejas, algo incómodo. _

La mujer se dio cuenta de su descortesía y mirando a horo hizo una reverencia.

-espero que un jovencito como tu haga feliz a mi Ren, ahora tengo cosas que hacer

La mujer salió de la habitación y Ren no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada burlesca.

-Eres un buen ejemplar

_El otro se mostró ofendido._

_-Menos mal, creo que después de todo si me van a mandar a la casa de perro, no? _

-no creo, aun que viendo la habitación que te asigno mi padre estuviste cerca

Dijo Len recordando que del enorme palacio la habitación de Horo era la más alejada de todo

_El peliazul se sentó en el suelo._

_-Qué mal! Y yo que pensé que con mi familia iba a ser difícil! _

-Te propongo algo, si sobrevives una semana a los Tao, la próxima la pasaremos con tu familia, ahora toma un baño y arréglate con la toga blanca que pondré sobre tu cama, y alístate para la cena.

Len se puso de pie y camino hacia su amante depositando un beso en aquellos labios se retiro dejando solo a Horo en esa inmensa habitación que era de las de menor lujo del palacio, pisos de finas maderas, muebles de elegancia inmemorial, sabanas de suave seda, cortinas de lino molduras de cobre y plata,

_Horokeu dio un hondo suspiro y se metió en el baño, esperando ser lo deficientemente digno para ser del agrado de los Tao. Y paciente también. _

-Si, no se ve mal

-además esta la hermana ella puede tener descendientes

-si, pero solo es una etapa verán que después el señorito andará con una linda novia

Un trío de decrepitas voces se escucho en la habitación del baño en la que Horo estaba

_Y el ainu paró la oreja para enterarse de qué rayos estaban vivoreando aquellas personas. _

-míralo que chismoso

-si, quiere escuchar nuestra conversación

-bueno que se puede esperar de un shaman tan débil como él

Las voces pertenecían a un trío de viejas que miraban a Horo desde el otro lado de la bañera

_De inmediato Horo-Horo alzó el puño._

_-Quien rayos son ustedes? _

-Que pocos modales

-si, mira que alzar el puño y agredir a un trío de espíritus que podrían ayudarlo a que En no lo mate

-deja a en la hermosa Ran tampoco esta muy feliz con él

Las viejas fantasmas seguían charlando ignorando al joven del otro lado

_A Horo le salio una gotota del tamaño de la tina._

_-Me quieren explicar qué está pasando aquí? Por favor.._

-Cierto, no sabes nada, en fin que puede saber un sapo como tu

-no es un sapo, hay que admitirlo tiene su encanto

-si, pero morirá joven

-si En lo matara

-o Ran

- a menos que...

Las viejas pararon un momento miraron a Horo seriamente con sus verdes ojos y luego regresaron a sus posiciones originales.

-NO

-claro que no

-no se como se te pudo ocurrir

Las viejas continuaron negando con la cabeza y en frases que hacían que a horo le hirviera la sangre en las venas

_-NO HAGAN COMO QUE NO PUEDO ESCUCHARLAS; TRÍO DE Viejas Chismosas! Explíquense O LAS BORRO DEL MAPA! _

_Vociferó Horo-Horo hecho un hígado._

-Tiene su carácter

-si eso le ganara puntos con En

-si pero tendrá que demostrar buenos modales para impresionar a Ran

-muy cierto

-si es verdad, bueno dejemos que se bañe en paz

Los tres espíritus se desvanecieron dejando a horo en medio de su baño de burbujas

_El peliazul sumergió la cabeza en el agua._

_-Maldita sea, menuda habitación me tocó, Llena de parásitos.. _

Después de algunos minutos alguien toco a la puerta de la habitación de Horo-Horo

_-Pase_

_Murmuró el ainu, que ya había salido de bañarse y ahora se pasaba una toalla por la cabeza._

Ren entro cuidadosamente y cerró tras de el su puerta, en sus manos llevaba la toga de seda blanca lista para que el chico de cabellos azules se la colocara.

-como estuvo tu baño

Cuestiono mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la cama y de reojo miraba a Horo tratando de no sonrojarse al recordar escenas de la noche anterior

_-Pues no tan mal, exceptuando aquellas viejas chismosas y que la bañera estaba Llena de polvo.._

_Espetó Horo se mal humor despojándose de la bata y colocándose la toga con algo de dificultad._

Len sonrió y acercándose a su lindo Koi empezó a vestirlo con las elegantes telas, mientras le contaba sobre los extraños habitantes del palacio.

-La familia Tao viaja... como decirlo en Familia, desde los inmemorables fundadores de la dinastía hasta los últimos descendientes

_-Quieres decir que hasta los abuelos de tus abuelos viene también? Esos espíritus son tus ancestros, a eso te refieres?_

_Preguntó Horo sin entenderlo muy bien, batallando por ponerse la prenda._

Len tomo la prenda y le enseño al Ainu como colocársela con paciencia y cuidado.

-Si, por lo de chismosas casi apostaría que fueron las abuelas gu, jiu y lao son molestas, pero lo saben todo, cualquier cosa de esta familia ellas lo saben aun antes de que suceda

Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción el chico cuando termino de ponerle la toga a su Koi.

-Una excelente prenda para un excelente chico

Dijo Len mirándolo de lejos, bordados de plata, telas de seda, y la elegancia de la antigua china en facciones masculinas y jóvenes, fuertes y gloriosas de un valiente muchacho

_Pero Horo-Horo estaba ausente. Lo sabían todo antes de que sucediera? _

_-Len... Las tipas esa dijeron que... _

-que dijeron Horo...

Cuestiono Len mientras doblaba las otras ropas que horo había dejado tiradas tras bañarse

_Horo tomó aire y continuó_

_-Dijeron que tú andarías con una bonita novia en poco tiempo, y que yo... _

_Dudó si seguir. Después de todo, no podía hacer caso de unos chismes, aunque fueran tan "confiables" _

_Al final decidió no hacer tanto caso, así que sonrió y terminó la frase._

_-Dijeron que en poco tiempo andarías con una chica linda y que yo moriría joven... jeje_

_-Que tu padre me mataría. _

-sobre mi cadáver Horo-Horo

Dijo Len con seriedad

-no dejare que nadie te dañe

Len se acerco a Horo y tomándolo de la mano le prometió que todo estaría bien.

_Horo-Horo estrechó a Len en sus brazos, sonriendo._

_-Lo sabía… Te quiero, Len._

Len se sentía feliz de haber confortado a su chico pero sabía que las palabras de las bisabuelas no podían ser tomadas a la ligera, aun que era obvio que sus padres harían hasta lo imposible por que Ren no se casase con Horo.

-Tengo que ir a arreglarme Horo, estarás bien aquí

Len camino a la puerta y salio rumbo a su habitación.

-Se veían bien juntos

-si, lastima que morirá

-no si nos ayuda

-vamos lao él no podrá ayudarnos

-o si?

La vieja Jiu volteo a ver a Horo con sus verdosos ojos esperando una respuesta del chico

_Horo-Horo bufó por lo bajo._

_-Ja, ahora resulta que si me van a tratar como si pudiera escucharlas? _

-bueno que mueras feliz

dijo una de las viejas mientras las tres empezaban a desaparecer lentamente

_-HEEEY espérense! _

_Gritó el ainu sacándose de quicio_

_-No lo decía en serio, esperen! _

-ves te dije que era inteligente

-no es mi culpa que no lo parezca

-bueno muchacho tu y nosotras podemos hacer un trato

Dijo una de las viejas mirando a Horo

_Él asintió agitando la mano_

_-Sisisi, ya. Qué es lo que pasa? _

-necesitamos algo que el viejo EN

-no ah robado

-un trío de tablillas con nuestros nombres inscritos

-tu deber

-es robarlas y romperlas

-y nosotros te ayudaremos a pasar las pruebas de los Tao

-que opinas chico

-tenemos un trato

Las tres viejas extendieron sus decrepitas manos esperando que Horo pusiera la suya sobre la de ellas para cerrar el trato

_Así lo hizo_

_-Claro. _

_"AQuí su gato, ya saben.." _

-Bien ahora ve a cenar, len te alcanzara allá, tienes que llegar antes de 10 minutos, pero jamás des vuelta a la derecha solo a la izquierda

Dio como indicación una de las viejas antes de desaparecer y de que alguien tocara a la puerta

_Horo-Horo iba a responder "de acuerdo" pero el sonido de la puerta lo detuvo._

_-Pase_

La puerta se abrió lentamente y un zombi del otro lado habló con voz apagada.

-La cena estará lista en 10 minutos, se espera su presencia

Terminando de decir esto el zombi empezó a caminar

-por favor sígame

Una de las viejas apareció al lado de Horo en forma de una pequeña llama azul.

-que esperas síguelo, pero no des vuelta a la derecha jamás

_El chico comenzó a caminar algo inseguro después de asentir con la cabeza a la anciana ._

El Zombi frente el empezó a caminar más y más de prisa como si intentase perder a Horo-Horo en el camino

_Pero así el chico aumentaba el ritmo de su caminar hasta que ambos casi, casi corrían por los largos, largos pasillos de la mansión. Horo se cuidaba de solo dar vuelta a la izquierda y de no perder al maldito zombi. _

-muy bien, lo haces bien

dijo la vieja cuando el zombi da una vuelta hacia la derecha perdiéndose en un largo corredor

_Horokeu de inmediato de paró en seco. _

_-Y ahora qué carambas hago?- preguntó en voz baja mientras veía a zombi alejarse más y más. _

-da vuelta a la izquierda luego a la izquierda y luego te sigues derecho

Dijo la vieja

_-Okay.. _

_Horo empezó a caminar, algo Lento al principio, pero luego, recordando que debía llegar en menos de diez minutos, apresuró el paso. Dio vuelta a la izquierda dos veces y luego siguió caminando derecho._

_-y ahora? _

-Sigue derecho, luego a la izquierda, luego sigue derecho hasta que caigas

dio indicaciones nuevamente la mujer

-pero rápido que esperas

agrego para después desaparecer

_-a.C.-caerme? OYE! NO te largues! Carajo, éstos Tao siempre te dejan con las dudas, maldita sea.._

_Espetaba Horo mientras seguía las indicaciones de la mujer. Cuando según esto tenía que caer, dudó un momento pero al final terminó dando el paso._

Horo calló por un conducto y al terminar este llego al comedor

-Valla llego a tiempo

Dijo la madre de Ren, todos estaban en la mesa de pie frente a sus lugares, Len se veía obviamente molesto pero le dedico una sonrisa a Horo en cuanto llego

_El ainu le devolvió abiertamente la sonrisa con lo que todos los demás hicieron muecas de fastidio._

_-Perdonen por la tardanza- se disculpó Horo-Horo recordando que tenía modales. _

-Bien, podemos tomar asiento

Dijo En Sentándose y con eso dando permiso a que todos hicieran lo mismo

-Escucha púas, no toques el vino hasta el final, y come primero la sopa, luego las verduras y al final la carne sola

Dijo una de las viejas que apareció cuidadosamente en el vaso de agua de Horo-Horo para después desaparecer

_-no soy púas!- balbuceó Horo-Horo entre dientes hirviendo de rabia, pero tomando la cuchara con la mano derecha. _

Una vez que En dio el primer bocado de Sopa todos empezaron a comer sin ninguna novedad, la comida era casi sepulcral, un silencio absoluto y una marcialidad llena de extrañas costumbres

_Horo-Horo luchaba por no hacer ruido al comer, y como se moría de hambre terminó la sopa muy pronto. Dudó si debía espera a que su suegro terminara para continuar con el siguiente plato. _

-valla Horo te juzgue mal, tienes buenos modales

Dijo con voz distinguida Ran al ver que Horo aguardaba a que En terminara el primer plato

-Si madre, Horo es muy educado

Dijo Ren defendiendo a su pareja aun que igual de sorprendido que todos

_Horokeu sonrió humildemente._

_-Gracias.. señora._

_Había estado a punto de llamarla "suegrita" pero estaba seguro de que habría metido la pata hasta el fondo. Una vez que En terminó de comer, Horo-Horo dirigió su vista hacia las dichosas verduras._

_"Ay, qué asco.." _

Len tembló por lo bajo, Sabia que Horo odiaba las verduras y si decidía saltárselas y pasar a la carne... Len estaba muerto de nervios por dentro las pruebas de su familia eran demasiadas y muy estrictas

-Hay algún problema joven Usui

La pesada voz de En se escucho en el comedor mientras sus pequeños pero fríos ojos se posaron en el Ainu

_Horo-Horo captó la mirada de Len, pero sonrió dándole confianza. _

_-No, no hay ningún problema, señor- respondió Horo tomando el tenedor de los vegetales. Inhaló profundamente y dio un bocado, intentando pensar en la i mortalidad del cangrejo, y luego tragó tratando de no poder muecas. La atención de sus suegros se desvió de él, y Horo-Horo suspiró aliviado._

_"GUACALA!" _

Len suspiro a lo bajo y continuo comiendo hasta ahora Horo lo hacia muy bien. al terminar la cena el padre de Len tomo su copa para brindar.

-Por que Len encuentre la felicidad, Salud

El padre bebió de su copa y todos secundaron el acto,

-Horo-Horo no bebas, tira la copa

Dijo la voz de una de las viejas en el oído de Horo-Horo

_El vino por poco y toca sus labios, pero Horo-Horo a tiempo escuchó la voz, y ni siquiera tuvo que fingir: del sobresalto la copa se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo, salpicándole los zapatos._

-Oh cielos Horo estas bien?

Cuestiono la madre de Ren mirando con cierta maldad difusa al Ainu

_Horokeu se puso de pie, alarmado._

_-Ah, lo siento, pero qué torpe soy.._

_"Mierda, me van a tachar de idiota" _

-No te apures Horo, se ve que fue un accidente, brindo por Horo y Len que sean felices

El brindis de Ran Tao fue inesperado pero nadie se atrevió a decir algo al respecto solo tomaron sus copas y brindaron, Horo con un vaso de agua

_Horo-Horo sonrió al escuchar el brindis de su suegra y bebió un discreto trago de agua cristalina, la más pura que había bebido. _

Tras terminar la cena Len tomo a Horo y tras excusarse condujo a su novio hasta los jardines del palacio, la noche era fresca pero no fría, la luna brillaba gloriosa y Len abrasaba con fuerza a Horo

-Felicidades, te ganaste el respeto de mi madre, esquivaste todas sus trampas, como lo hiciste?

_Horokeu sonrió estrechando a Len entre sus brazos_

_-Mis tataratataratataratatarasuegras me ayudaron, jeje.. _

-valla eso es nuevo, pero debo agradecerles, la copa estaba envenenada y los venenos de mi madre son muy peligroso.

Len beso a Horo suavemente mientras se sentaban en una banca

_Horo dio un respingo._

_-TU SABIAS QUE ESTABA ENVENENADA? Y no me dijiste? _

-no debí traerte, es muy peligroso, las pruebas de mi familia son duras, mejor te hubiera dejado en Tokio y venir solo, pero...

Len hablo con seriedad ignorando la reclama de Horo

_El ainu lo calló colocándole una mano sobre la boca._

_-Estás loco? Dejarte solo? Cuando vas a casarte conmigo? Ni muerto, aunque así lo quiera tu familia. _

Len sonrió ante el comentario de Horo pero se alegraba de tenerlo ahí.

-Bueno es mejor que te lleve a tu habitación, mañana será un día largo, mi padre quiere que vallamos a cazar, así que habrá que levantarse antes del amanecer

_-No quieres dormir conmigo? No vaya a ser que llegue otro zombi y quiera ver si mi corazón es puro abriéndome el pecho con un bisturí..! _

-estaría bien, pero solo por si las dudas

Len se levanto tomando a Horo de su mano y jalándolo hacia su habitación

_El ainu se dejó conducir, agradecido de que el día hubiera concluido. _


	8. Hunting Day

**Rail-Tezca: HI! Otra vez maki y yo con otro capitulo de esta loca historia que espero disfruten, hoy no tengo mucho que decir y tú, maki?**

_Maki: tampoco, solo k spero k ste capi les guste, xk a mi sí m gustó muxo n0n y k nus manden reviews._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hunting day**

**-Despierta muchacho Despierta**

**Una aguda voz interrumpe el descanso del joven HoroHoro que duerme extendido en toda la cama**

_El ainu elevó un brazo sobre la cabeza, intentando espantar a aquella presencia que quería sacarlo de su sopor._

_-Deja dormir.._

**-esta bien si lo que quieres es morir**

**La voz proveniente a una de las tres viejas se desvanece**

_y HoroHoro se inmediato se incorporó de un salto._

_-MO-MO-MORIR? Espera!_

**La vieja reapareció ante los ojos de HoroHoro con una sonrisa en sus decrépitos y horribles labios.**

**-bien, pero primero lo primero, cuando regresen en la tarde después de la cacería En tomara un baño tu entraras a su habitación y tomaras una de las tablillas**

_El chico se atragantó son su propia saliva_

_-..Co-cómo? Ah, si, claro! Pan comido, algo más?- preguntó, sarcástico. Le parecía imposible entrar a la habitación de En, más si sobretodo no tenia la menos idea de donde estaba. _

**-si no lo haces, no te diré como te trataran de matar hoy**

**Dijo la vieja cruzando los brazos**

_HoroHoro decidió dejarlo por lo sano. Se sentó derecho y le dedicó una leve reverencia a la anciana_

_-Lo siento.. No quise decir eso.. _

_"Vieja loca"_

**La mujer lo miro con desconfianza pero en fin también de ella era la única oportunidad.**

**-saldrán de cacería, la tercera flecha que En use tiene tu nombre, pero no te apures que no dará en su blanco.**

**Dicho esto la vieja desapareció dejando a HoroHoro solo en esa habitación**

_-Gracias, me has servido de gran consuelo- murmuró el joven por lo bajo, sintiendo que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Miró alrededor y se paró de la cama, una cama enorme y bastante polvosa, pero sin dejar de ser endemoniadamente elegante. Típica de los Tao, pensó._

**Un golpe en la puerta y una voz que es inconfundible para los oídos de horo.**

**-puedo pasar**

**Dijo Len desde el otro lado de la puerta**

_-Qué pregunta, si es tu casa! _

_Respondió HoroHoro sintiéndose repentinamente renovado y valeroso ante cualquier flecha que quisiera perforarle el pecho. Se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió y recibió a su futuro esposo con un enorme beso._

**Len separo suavemente a Horo y con voz autoritaria dijo.**

**-Debes vestirte, mi padre quiere salir lo antes posible**

**Len dio a Horo unas ropas elegantes de blanca seda y bordados de plata estilo chino pero practicas para la caza, el ya iba vestido con ropas semejantes pero en seda negra y bordados de oro**

_El ainu lo recorrió con los ojos de arriba abajo, asombrado._

_-Guau, pero qué guapo te ves, corazón. _

**-date prisa**

**Dijo Len mirando entre apenado y alagado a Horo, pero tratando de guardar la compostura lo más posible**

_Fingiéndose ofendido, HoroHoro tomó el traje de manos de Len y se dio la media vuelta._

_-Lo siento, señorito Len. _

_Lo miró a los ojos, divertido, y agregó._

_-Me da permiso? Tengo que vestirme, y necesito privacidad.._

**Len no supo si enfadarse por el comentario o fingir demencia pero siendo él, cerró la puerta tras de él casi estrellándosela en la cara a horohoro**

_El ainu lloró cascaditas de lágrimas_

_-ERA BROMA, LEEN! No te bayas! _

**Len abrió la puerta con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, feliz de haber triunfado**

_-Qué malvado eres..- se quejó el peliazul con un puchero en la cara. _

**Len lo tomo del mentón y lo beso mientras lo hacia caminar hacia atrás y cerraba la puerta de la habitación, para después despojar a horo de sus prendas con suavidad y tranquilidad**

_El otro, ya acostumbrado a verse desnudo en brazos de Len, se dejó conducir sin dejar se besar a aquél chico que lo volvía loco. _

**Len se levanto de golpe tomo las ropas y dijo:**

**-Ok ya te ayude con la mitad, tu termina el resto**

**Aventó las ropas a brazos del chico y salio de la habitación.**

_HoroHoro cayó al suelo como tabla. _

_-Odio que me deje en ascuas..- comentó a nadie. Momentos después, y ya embutido en aquellas ropas que no terminaban de convencerlo, HoroHoro abrió la puerta del cuarto echando miradas cautelosas alrededor, por si había una guillotina en el marco de la puerta o un zombi francotirador esperándole fuera. _

**En cambio encontró a un chico con cara de disgusto.**

**-Te tardaste mucho**

**Len tomo a horo de la mano claro después de apreciar la perfección de ese bombón y lo jalo a través de los corredores**

**En poco rato estaban en las caballerías del palacio y ahí el gran En Tao montaba un corcel Negro de impresionante tamaño, un siervo acerco a los chicos dos potros, uno negro para len y otro blanco para horo**

_HoroHoro comenzaba a hartarse de que le dieran puras cosas blancas, como si fuera novia, pero tomó las riendas sin chistar y subió al caballo con cautela. _

**-Este es un regalo Horokeu Usui, estaba destinado para la esposa de ren, pero en su defecto creo que será tuyo**

**Dijo en sin voltearlo a ver y empezando el galope, Len le sonrió a su prometido y empezó a cabalgar**

_Horo suspiró de alivio por lo bajo y siguió a Len. _

**-Recuerda contar las flechas chico, aun que se supone que la tercera no te dará no esta de más las precauciones**

**Dijo la voz de una de las viejas al oído de Horo**

_Horo dio un respingo que estuvo a punto de tirarlo del caballo, pero se sujetó a tiempo._

_-De acuerdo.._

**Los tres empezaron a cabalgar más despacio, entre la espesura del bosque, esperando escuchar a su presa, En tenia la vista fija en el frente, Ren por el contrario no dejaba de vigilar a su prometido siempre tratando de ser lo más discreto posible, En sacó su arco y tomo una flecha y apuntando con cuidado dio a una criatura que se escondía entre los matorrales.**

_Horokeu contó por lo bajo, observando a su "suegro" de reojo, comenzando a sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón golpeándole el pecho. _

**-Buen tiro padre**

**Dijo Len felicitando a Su padre mientras un siervo recogía la presa, después volteo a ver a Horo como tratando de decirle algo con la mirada**

_Horokeu captó los ojos del chico, y le sostuvo la mirada, intentando descifrar su mensaje. _

_"Acaso sabe lo que En tiene entre manos?" _

**Len señalo a su padre y después miro a Horo como cuando lo regaña por alguna tontería que hizo**

_Al ainu le salió una enorme gotota en la sien. Tan preocupado estaba por su vida, que había olvidado los modales._

_-Eh.. Eh.. Bien hecho, señor. Le felicito.._

_"Soy un completo idiota" _

**En miro de Rejo a Horo y no hizo más, Len soltó un suspiro y empezó a cabalgar detrás de su padre pero acercándose un poco a su prometido.**

**-a mi padre se le llega con halagos, pero tienen que ser buenos halagos, si no te tomara por adulador, ahora tienes que cazar algo para que mi padre se sorprenda ok**

**Dijo Len para después dar alcance a su padre, sin duda los Tao estaban todos medio locos**

**-tranquilo yo te ayudare, **

**Dijo la vieja apareciendo sobre la cabeza del caballo en un forma diminuta como un pequeño muñeco**

**-que tan difícil es darle con un arco a un conejo, o un ciervo, supongo que entre más grande más impresionará a En...**

_El peliazul suspiró resignado._

_-Rayos, mejor debí fugarme con Len cuando pude.. _

_Enseguida elevó la vista para comenzar a buscar alguna bestiecilla a la cual dispararle.._

**El ruido de una flecha se escucho a lo lejos y acercándose rápidamente cruzando casi al lado de Horo la flecha dio a una codorniz desprevenida que corría detrás de horo.**

_EL ainu miró hacia atrás, espantado. Sería esa la tercera flecha? _

_Cómo rayos iba a cuidarse de que lo atravesaran y buscar una presa al mismo tiempo? _

**-lo siento**

**Dijo Len con una extraña actitud, para después cabalgar hacia él.**

**-Estas bien verdad, es que voltee y vi la codorniz y no podía dejarla escapar.**

**Len se excusó y miro a Horo con una extraña sonrisa de nerviosismo, como si quisiera darle a entender algo.**

**-Debes tener cuidado Horo, luego hay muchos accidentes.**

_El ainu lo miró son los ojos entornados, sabiendo a lo que se refería, y volvió su vista hacia el padre de Len, preguntándose si ya la tercera flecha le pasaría rozando. _

**-tranquilo chico, En solo ah gastado una flecha, ahora cabalga a tu derecha ahí encontraremos una buena presa**

**Dijo la voz de una de las viejas que estaba sentada en el hombro de Horo**

_El peliazul obedeció, y escudriñó con los ojos entre la maleza_

**-Está más al fondo**

**Siguiendo por esa vereda. La vieja señalando con su decrepito dedo le indicó el camino a horohoro y poco a poco se fueron internando en el bosque.**

**-sabes es raro que un tao se atreva a advertirle a alguien de las pruebas de la familia, Len teme mucho a su padre pero parece quererte más a ti de lo que le teme a él.**

_Horo sonrió. _

_-Claro, haría lo que fuera por mi y yo haría lo que fuera por él.._

**-es verdad, mira que decirte algo de una manera tan obvia**

**-si no me equivoco En regañara a su hijo por esa advertencia**

_HoroHoro frunció el ceño. _

_-Pues que lo intente, lo que quiera En con mi Len, lo tiene conmigo. _

**-cielos!**

**Dijo una de las ancianas con gran preocupación en su rostro**

_-Qué ocurre?- preguntó el ainu volteando a verla, alarmado._

**-hermanas!**

**Grito nuevamente la anciana y las tres diminutas ancianas se juntaron frente a horo y empezaron a hablar en chino cientas de frases.**

**-Horo regresa rápido.**

**Ordeno una de las viejas mirando a Horo con temor en sus ojos**

_Espantado ésta vez, HoroHoro dio un jalón a las riendas obligando al caballo a dar media vuelta, y cabalgó por donde habían venido, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo en el pecho. _

**-La flecha que era para ti**

**-no dará en su blanco**

**-por que este ah cambiado**

_"Mierda" _

**-la flecha es ahora para Len**

**Dijeron las viejas**

_Con un nudo en la garganta, HoroHoro espoleó al caballo, que dio un resoplido y apretó el paso. El ainu intentaba ver entre los árboles a Len, intentaba localizarlo a él o a su padre, pero el bosque seguía y seguía y Horo no podía hacer nada. _

**En su camino el chico se topo con un de los siervos de la familia que llevaba tres presas una la codorniz que había casado Len y las otras dos un conejo y un zorro con las flechas de En Tao**

_El peliazul apenas las miró, y espoleó al caballo una vez más. "Ya van dos flechas, la tercera es para Len.." Sin poder aguantar más la incertidumbre, HoroHoro lanzó un grito_

_-LEN! Donde estás? _

**-horo? HORO!**

**Grito Ren al escuchar el grito de su amante y dándole la espalda un momento a su padre volteo en busca del lugar donde provenía la voz.**

**Mientras En tomaba su arco y estiraba la cuerda con fuerza preparándose para dispararle a su propio hijo.**

**Entre los matorrales Horo vio la figura de Len y la de En Tao.**

**-No llegaras, toma tu arco HoroHoro**

**dijo una de las viejas**

_Con los latidos de su corazón golpeándole en los oídos, Horo tomó como una exhalación el arco y preparó una flecha. Aguantando la reparación al ver a Len desprotegido, la lanzó_

**La flecha voló por los aires inspirada por el deseo de proteger al ser amado fue a dar a la mano del agresor atravesándola de lado a lado, la flecha de En pasa al lado de Ren y este voltea a ver a su padre y luego a su salvador a quien dedica una única sonrisa. En arranca la flecha de su mano, con una extraña y perturbadora sonrisa dice.**

**-ah sido suficiente, regresemos**

**Y así el señor de los Tao emprende el retorno a su palacio.**

_HoroHoro condujo al caballo con manos temblorosas hasta donde estaba Len, y al llegar le tomó del rostro con ambas manos. _

_-Estás bien? _

**-gracias a ti si**

**Dijo len sonriente para después acercarse a Horo y a pesar de la distancia darle un tierno beso.**

**-ahora apresurémonos a volver o mi padre en verdad nos matara.**

_Horo no se lo hizo repetir, y tomó las riendas de su caballo y las del de Len con la mano mientras daba un hondo suspiro de alivio. Ahora no iba a separarse de Len ni un segundo. _

**Al llegar En los esperaba, mirando a Horo dijo:**

**-En la familia tao hay una tradición joven Usui**

_"Si esa tradición es intentar clavarle una flecha a tu hijo, prefiero no pertenecer a la familia, gracias" pensó HoroHoro, sarcástico._

**-para poder casarte con Len tienes que pedir primero su mano.**

**Dijo EN con una hiper extraña sonrisa en su rostro hiper rara en él. Len entendió que Horo se había ganado el respeto de su padre así que solo se acercó a su chico y pasando a su lado dijo.**

**-buen trabajo.**

_HoroHoro no sabía s reír o llorar, si besar a su casi-prometido o partirle la cara a su suegro, pero en medio de toda esa confusión solo alcanzó a sonreírle a Len, y desmontó del caballo. _

**-Horo que no se te olvide ir por la tablilla, sigue a En discretamente hasta su habitación y ahí espera hasta que te indiquemos que puedes entrar.**

**Dijo una de las viejas apareciendo abruptamente frente al ainu**

_-Qué? Todavía tengo que ir por la dichosa tablilla? _

_El ainu estaba que lo partía un rayo: después de ganarse el respeto de su suegro ahora iba a perder la cabeza por robarle._

**-lo prometiste HoroHoro y en la familia tao el honor es muy importante**

**Dijo la vieja mirando a Horo fríamente a los ojos.**

**-además aun te quedan 3 días de pruebas**

**sentencio la anciana**

_Horokeu suspiró, resignado._

_-Está bien, pero solo porque gracias a ustedes Len sigue vivo.. _

**-y tu también**

**-no olvides lo del vino**

**-aun que tal vez exageramos en no hubiera matado a su único hijo varón**

**-y el único de la familia**

**-si lo más seguro es que solo era para asustarte y ver si amabas mas a ren o le temías más a el**

**Dijeron las viejas con una sonrisa en sus labios**

_Horo cayó al suelo_

_-ENTONCES NO ME ANDEN Espantando! Casi me da un infarto! _

**-Bueno es que a nuestra edad interpretar las cosas cuesta trabajo.**

**Se excusó una de las viejas con una sonrisa medio extraña en su decrepita boca ya sin dientes**

_-Bueno, no importa ya.. Gracias de todos modos, tataratataratataratataratataratataratataratatarasuegras..- susurró HoroHoro con una gotita en la sien. _

**-solo somos las bisabuelas**

**-de EN**

**-no estamos tan viejas**

**Dijeron las ancianas mirando a horo con molestia.**

**-pero bueno ve a tras de En antes de que lo pierdas.**

**-solo el sabe llegar a su habitación.**

_El otro obedeció riéndose por lo bajo. En aún no se perdía de vista, así que fijándose por donde pisaba, Horo siguió a su suegro por los pasillos. _

**El interior del palacio era como un enorme laberinto lleno de corredores, puertas, escaleras y pasillos que parecían conducir a ningún lado.**

_HoroHoro intentaba no perder a En entre la espantosa oscuridad que reinaba ahí._

_"Carajo, que no tienen ventanas, o de perdis un foco?"_

**Es en un corredor Oscuro que EN desaparece frente a Horo una siniestra oscuridad tan aterradora como la muerte**

_-Ah caria, y ahora qué hago?_

**-sigue adelante, no seas cobarde**

**Dice una de las ancianas mirando a Horo seriamente**

_El peliazul le miró con esperanzas de que ella se retractara, pero al ver que no haría nada para detenerlo, dio un suspiro resignado y se adentró en la oscuridad._


End file.
